Rain of Tears
by Anjinha
Summary: (LAST Chapter is up!) Harry and Ron have left Hermione. And now even though she is weak she ends up getting pregnant who will care for. A DH story.
1. Her Love Didn't Last

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 1 Her Love Didn't Last  
  
Hermione awoke opening her eyelids to revel honeysuckle eyes with long black lashes that curled at the top. She sat up in bed and undid the bun that held up her golden wavy hair, which was now a bit past her elbow.  
  
She slipped on a red robe and some old white slippers, and walked toward the bed next to hers to make sure that the young girl that was in it was still asleep. Then she tip toed out of the room closing the oak door behind her, and began making her way up the stairs towards the attic being careful that it wouldn't creek and wake someone up.  
  
When she finally go to the attic she opened the door and slipped in, to find that he was already there. Sitting in an old ragged armchair, barefooted, dressed in a blue and white Pj's with electric blue eyes, red hair, and a smile on his face.  
  
Hermione smiled and began to walk towards him saying, "your mother would kill if she caught us here"  
  
Ron stood up and said, "I don't care" as he grabbed her shoulders and began kissing her. His hand began slipping down her back, which brought chills up her spine. Suddenly he pulled away from her lips. She smiled at him breathing hard; trying to catch her breath from the long kisses he had held her. Finally he said, "Ginny doesn't know you're here, dose she."  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "No She was asleep."  
  
"Oh how great to have you all alone, and not have to worry about anything except when the sun might rise "he said and then quickly placing his lips on hers making her forget the world.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
The sun was beginning to rise and Ron was trying to wake Hermione up, who was now sleeping on his lap in one of the old couches in the attic, as he brushed her hair gently.  
  
Once Hermione was awake Ron gave her another kiss and walked her to her room then turning to go to his.  
  
30 minutes later Mrs. Wesley walked into Hermiones room waking both of them. "Wake up" she said as she pulled the cover off of them and shook them. "Come on get up "and then finally walking out of the room to go wake up the rest.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both got dressed. Hermione left for the kitchen hoping to still catch Ron at breakfast when she saw he wasn't their, she grabbed a piece of toast and began slowly making her way up stairs to get her truck when she met Ron waiting for her inside her room. He was dressed in some old jeans and a Blue and white striped shirt, which wasn't buttoned reviling his white chest. He smiled and pulled her towards him by the waist connecting their lips. She placed her hands on his shoulder and tried to pull away, but he just pulled her closer. Finally she was able to pull her lips away from his. He made to kiss her again but she placed a hand on his lips, "no" she said, "your mother could walk in any minute"  
She then went towards her trunk and began to pick it up, immediately after Ron went and helped. Once all the trunks were in the car and everyone was ready to go they made for King Cross Station. Today they had about 20 minutes to get on to the train, so they went threw platform 93/4 and then Mrs. Wesley gave each a kiss on the forehead and some words of advice, which took quite a bit of time since the man at the station called out "All aboard" Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny quickly got on to the train. They waved good-bye to Mrs. Wesley from the compartment window.  
  
Once the train had turned the corner and Ginny was out of sight, Ron went again to give Hermione a kiss. She kissed him but it was a sour meaning less kiss, and then smiled at him and said, "I'll catch up with you all later I have to go to the Head boy and girl meeting. She waved good-bye and went to the front of the compartment leaving Harry and Ron to find a compartment of their own.  
  
When she walked into the Prefects compartment she was not one bit surprised to see Malfoy already dressed in his green and silver Slytherin robes, with a badge on his chest that read "Head Boy".  
  
She took a seat next to two younger girls and listened as Professor McGonagell began introducing the new prefects. Hermione, how didn't care who they were, let herself begin to daydream letting her honeysuckle eyes wonder from Professor McGonagell to Malfoy. She didn't know why, or maybe she had never realized it but Malfoy was quite charming. His hair had been cut a bit shorter and he looks somewhat different. There was defiantly more muscle then last year from the endless Quidditch practice, but that wasn't it.  
  
Suddenly some one called her name "Miss. Granger" said Professor McGonagall, Hermione suddenly snapped out of her daydream to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of her. "I would like to talk to you and Mr. Malfoy in the next compartment if you wouldn't mind" said Professor McGonagall. Hermione got up from her seat and followed Malfoy and McGonagell into the next compartment; she then took a seat next to Malfoy  
  
"Now" said McGonagall sitting in front of them. "As head Boy and Girl you both must set a good example for the younger students. I would like you both to put aside your differences and work together this year. You both will be sharing a Common room you each will get your own Bathroom and Bedroom if you would like you can also use your old common room to sleep in, it's your choice. The password for your common room will be fairy rings. Alright good day to you both" and she left the compartment. Hermione followed right behind her not saying a word to Malfoy.  
She found Ron and Harry talking in a compartment at the back of the train. When she walked in Ron looked up and quickly stopped talking to Harry She took a seat next to Ron. Ron quickly attached her lips to his. Harry was a bit irritated since they totally ignored him for about and hour of the train ride. Until when Ginny returned from saying hello to her old friends. After that Ron and Hermione were forced to stop, since Ginny couldn't know about them being together and then they ones that were ignored.  
  
Weeks passed since they had reached Hogwards. Hermione was always busy doing Head stuff with Malfoy and studying for school. Ron saw little of her, since she got up at the crack of dawn and came back late at night. Ron began to feel left out, and even though he didn't know why, a bit jealous of Malfoy since Hermione always had to do things with him. When she did have time for him he always had to do something. This made him wonder if they really should be together.  
  
It was Friday and Professor McGonagell had just posted the first Hogsmade trip of the year. Ron was delighted. Finally, he and Hermione would be able to spent time together.  
  
He went to find Hermione moments after he had read the notice. She was in the library completely surrounded by books. He walked in to the library and took a seat next to Hermione. "Hello Mya" said Ron  
  
"Shh" said Hermione. Ron waited patiently for her to finish. After about 3 minutes she looked up at him. "Hey Ron" she said and she then went back at to her homework.  
  
"Um Hermione theirs going to be a Hogsmade visit tomorrow I thought we could go ...I mean it will be the perfect time for us to spend some time together."  
  
Hermione looked up "oh, Ron I kind have a project to work on. I'm sorry" she said but she didn't look at all sorry.  
  
"Oh!" said Ron looking a bit disappointed "alright we can just go to the next one together." Hermione didn't say anything. Ron got up from the chair in front of her and went to give her a kiss good-bye. Hermione Looked up at him and said in an angry tone  
  
"Ron I'm trying to work." Ron looked a bit shocked and walked out of the Library not looking back to say good-bye to her.  
  
"I mean she just screamed at me. She changed Harry, she's not Hermione anymore she doesn't have time for me anymore." Said Ron complaining to Harry the next day at the Three Broomsticks. "I don't know if I want to be with her anymore. In fact, I know I don't want to be with her. I mean theirs so many good girls around here, why I'm I going to wait for one who doesn't want me, ay." Harry raised an eyebrow as he heard Ron talk. "I can't stay here anymore. I'm going back to the castle, okay" said Ron as he began getting up from the table.  
  
"Wait" said Harry "where's your sister."  
  
"How should I know?" said Ron and he exited the three Broomsticks. Harry watched as he left Hogsmade.  
  
Ron Finally made it to the castle and went to the common room to find Hermione doing her homework. This is the Perfect moment it's now or never. "Um Hermione" said Ron calmly. Hermione didn't say anything or even look up at him. "Hermione, Hermione" said Ron less clam. Hermione then looked up.  
  
"What Ron" said Hermione a bit angry that he had broken her concentration. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"I need to talk to you" said Ron  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow, "I'm listening," she said.  
  
Ron cleared his throat again "um I don't know how to tell you this" Hermione began to tap her pencil on the table to show her impatiens. "Um I feel," said Ron "I feel... that I don't know... like you don't like me anymore." Hermione stopped taping her pencil and looked at him like he was telling her some one had died. "I mean" Ron continued, "you never seem to have time for me anymore... and so I kind of want to see other people."  
  
Hermione looked at him a bit shocked at what he had just said. "Remember you asked for it, not me." She then looked down at her work an ignored him.  
  
Ron got up and walked out from the common room, think over what he had just done. He wiped a tear that ran down his cheek and put his hand inside the pocket of his blue jeans. "Ron Ron" Ron spun around on his heals at the call of his name it was his sister. Ron just looked down at his feet as she walked up to him "where's Harry" Ron shrugged. "What wrong" asked Ginny. Ron looked up at her with tears in his eyes, Her love didn't last.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or names of places in the story I only own the plot. This goes for all the other chapters as well. 


	2. I Must Get Away

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 2 I Must Get Away  
  
Hermione stopped doing her homework, for Ron was now in her mind. There was no twinkle in her Lovely honeysuckle eyes, yet there were no tears ether. She began thinking of all the wonderful times her and Ron had shared together. How he had asked her to get with him. The first time they went out together as Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Their first kiss, the way he expressed his love towards her. She shuttered a bit at the thought of him. She would miss him, however she was somewhat glad they weren't together. She felt free and light hearted now that they were apart. She loved him, yes... how could she not. He was so sweet, and always had so much love to offer to her, but he had also hurt her a great deal. They fought a lot. Sometimes Hermione believed that they weren't destined to be together. She thought for a moment and smiled to her self. Yes she was glad to be out of his clutches.  
  
Ron walked around the cold and bitter ground of Hogwards. An image of Hermione had fixed it self in his mind. This usually happened when he regretted doing something. Yes, he regretted letting her go. She meant so much to him, and she always would.  
  
Ron sat on a rock and closed his eyes to better see her image in his head. Memories from their past, passed through his mind. They had been together for so long; it was hard for him to realize she wasn't his anymore. He had loved every part of her so much. The way her eyes held his gaze. The way her lips made him forget the world the, way she laughs. He opened his eyes. Her laughter was like food to his soul.  
  
He tried shaking the image of Hermione out of his mind. Now that they were apart he wanted her even more then when they were together.  
  
He thought for a moment he needed to get away, to occupy his mind so that there would be no room for her image. He took a deep breath, a cloud of smoke escaped from his mouth. He got up from the rock that he was seated on and then began making his way towards Hogsmade.  
  
Hermione had now given up trying to do her homework. She got up from the table and sat herself on one of the comfy armchairs by the fire. She gazed at the fire thinking of what would happen now that they were apart. She felt like she needed to get away. She couldn't bare to see him again.  
  
Suddenly the portrait hole burst opened. Hermione didn't bother to see how it was. Ginny walked inside the common room and took a seat next to Hermione. "What's wrong?" said Ginny looking at Hermione.  
  
"Nothings wrong" said Hermione not looking at Ginny's face.  
  
"You can tell me I know everything." Said Ginny  
  
Hermione didn't dare look at Ginny "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied  
  
"You don't have to hide it anymore. I know you and Ron were together and that he broke up with you today."  
  
At these words Hermione turned her face from the fire to look at Ginny. " How did you know we were together?"  
  
"Oh please," said Ginny laughing. "All those midnight visits since you came to the Borrow."  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "Your mother doesn't know, dose she."  
  
"No" said Ginny "I know how to keep a secret." Hermione began to stair at the fire again. "So are you no longer... I mean."  
  
"Ya." He left me" said Hermione finishing the sentence for her.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ginny. And she truly did look it. "So what happens now?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know" Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders and keeping her gaze toward the fire. I don't know if all be able to talk to him, or be in the same room as him, or even look him straight in the eyes. I do know one thing though," she said now breaking her gaze with the fire and looking up a Ginny. "I can't remain in this common. Something really great or horrible has to happen for me to remain here." And at these words she got up from her armchair, grabbed her books that were on the table and went to gather her stuff in her room.  
  
Hermione opened her trunk, dumped her books inside then furiously opened a drawer and began tossing her clothes towards the trunk. Ginny burst into the room. "But you can't leave Hermione." Said Ginny.  
  
"Why can't I?" Said Hermione still tossing clothes from her drawer to her trunk.  
  
"Where will you go?" Said Ginny sounding a bit worried.  
  
"To the Head boy and girl common room." Said Hermione throwing another stack of clothes.  
  
"You're just going to leave your friends behind just because you can't stand one person." At these word Hermione dropped the close she was holding on the floor and looked up at Ginny.  
  
"Yes." Said Hermione.  
  
"Why?" said Ginny.  
  
"Because I can't stay here... I mean ...I know I'll still see him in class... and at lunch... but this place." Hermione wrapped her arms around her shoulders and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"There are to many memories of him here."  
  
"I understand," said Ginny now smiling at her.  
  
"Ginny please what ever you do" said Hermione sounding serious. "Don't tell a soul, and I mean a soul. Where I've gone." Ginny knotted. "I hope your relationship with Harry's goes better then mine with Ron. I'll the luck to you Ginny," said hermione now smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you." Now smiling also.  
  
She then shut her trunk with her feet; charmed it to levitate a few feet off the floor with her wand made the trunk fly in front of her and followed it out of the room.  
  
She left the Gryffindor common room not turning back to look one last time at the place where she had lived 6 years of her life.  
  
AN: I'm sorry it's so short. I'm glad you like my story it's my first one. The next chapter will be a little bit longer. Please review it really motivates me to write the next chapter. 


	3. Miss Misery

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 3 Miss. Misery  
  
Hermione reached the portrait hole of the Head common room. A painting of a man completely bold with a gray mustache, electric blue eyes, pink rosy cheeks and a smile on his hung in front of the hole.  
  
"Password" said the man.  
  
"Fairy Ring" said Hermione and the portrait swung open reveling a hole on the wall.  
  
The Head common room was quite nice there was a large fire burning over two armchairs, which held two black colored blankets. There was also an old sofa leaning against a wall and a table with two wooden chair. On either side of the common room where two spiral staircases, each leading to the rooms above. Each side of the common room leading to the rooms above.  
  
Malfoy was seated at the table with books scattered all around him. His hair free of gel and he was dressed in his Hogwards robes When Hermione walked in, Malfoy looked up at her and watched as she gazed all around the common room. Finally he said "What are you doing here Granger." Hermione then turned to Malfoy not realizing he had been there watching her.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here? You should start putting that pureblood brain of yours to work, maybe you'll beat me in something." Malfoy just glared at her. She then went to go up one of the spiral cases when she stopped. "Which one is mine?" asked Hermione turning to face Malfoy.  
  
"Left" he said not even looking up from whatever he was working on.  
  
Hermione entered her room at the top of the stairs. It was like a mini common room complete with a fire and armchair. The walls of the room were a wine red and the floor was a dark wooden tile color. The room included a wardrobe closet, a large four-poster bed, a bookshelf, two bedside tables, and a small sofa at the foot of the bed.  
  
Hermione dropped her trunk on the ground and began unpacking her books, and clothes. When she was finished, she opened the curtain to let the light of the moon, shine in. She started a fire and sat her self in the arm armchair.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. The bright sunlight was shining outside her window. She smiled at the new day and went to the window to get some fresh air. She hadn't noticed the night before but her bedroom had a lovely view of the lake. She watched for at least an hour as students walked by the lake and talked with friends.  
  
Hermione felt a tad better today. No. She wasn't ready to see, or even speak to him but she did feel better now that his image was out of her mind.  
  
Later that day after Hermione had finished her homework and taken a long hot bubble bath, and lunch had passed, she decided to go down to the kitchens to get something to eat. Dobby was there and the first words out of his mouth were, "What is wrong Miss. Granger are you ill?" For Hermione was pale and looked as if she might faint.  
  
"No" said Hermione smiling at Dobby.  
  
"I'm not ill but I'm very hungry for I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."  
  
"Well what can Dobby get for you Miss.?" asked Dobby  
  
"Anything" said Hermione.  
  
So the house elves prepared a table for Hermione, while dobby prepared spaghetti and meatballs with butter beer and caser salad. "Dobby hears it's your favorites Miss."  
  
"It is" said Hermione she thought a bit at Ron for he had taught her how to love it. Dobby wouldn't let Hermione leave until every last crump on her plate had been eaten and she didn't argue. When she was through she gave Dobby a hug. "Thank you Dobby," she said,  
  
"For what miss? You don't have to thank Dobby it was a pleasure." She began to walk out of the kitchen when Dobby called out "Miss." Hermione turned around to see Dobby "Say hello to Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley."  
  
Hermione shuttered a bit at Ron's name but said, "I will." When Hermione reached the common room she sat on one of the armchairs summoned a book and read the rest of the night.  
  
Hermione didn't bother to go to her room to sleep that night she fell asleep on the armchair. She woke up the next morning by the sound of the portrait hole closing. She realized that the fire had died out through the night and that their was now a blanket over her. The book she had been reading was now on the table. She wondered for a minute if Malfoy had done this. No, she thought she must have done it before going to sleep and not have realized it.  
  
Suddenly she remembered what day it was. She checked her watch 10 minutes before her first class. Hermione quickly threw the blanket off of her and went to get dressed. In 3 minutes she was out again her hair now in a messy bun.  
  
She walked into Professor Flickwiks class seconds before it began. She sat next to a Gryfindor girl, on the opposite side of Ron and Harry. She wouldn't dare look at Ron except out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
During the class she noticed that Ron was being particularly friendly with the girl next to him, Lavender. He would smile at her then turn to Hermione to see if she had noticed.  
  
When class was over Hermione was the first one out. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. She heard someone call her but ignored it as she kept walking in a different direction then all the other students.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a sweaty palm grab her arm and turn her. She kept her face down to not show her tears. She heard Harry speak. "Where have you been Mya? What's Wrong" he asked realizing she was in tears, he placing a hand on her chin and raising her head up so he could see her face. When he saw her he gave her a hug.  
  
"He only left me to get with Lavender." She said trying to control her sobs. "I hate him. I hate him." and she fell to the floor "I hate him. And I wish he was dead." Harry knelt down to Hermione and embraced her again.  
  
"I know," said Harry patting her back and feeling the cold tears that dripped on his shirt."You don't need him. Your better then him Mya." Hermione couldn't believe her ears she fell back from his hug and looked at him. He put a hand to her cheek and wiped her tears. "I mean... Your smart, your beautiful, your fun, your breathtaking, your intoxicating, why wouldn't I want to be with you." Suddenly, as if he realized what he said he made to leave but Hermione grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait" she said, as she stood up on her feet. He turned to face her again. "Did you mean what you just said"  
  
"I... I'm... I"  
  
"Yes or no." said Hermione in a somewhat angry tone.  
  
"I did," he said looking her straight in the eye. Now it was Hermione who embraced him. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek she was happy or at least happier. Happier then she had been for the last two days.  
  
AN: I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to get Hermione and Draco together but I promise it will happen. Thanks for all how reviewed and even those who read and didn't. 


	4. Confessions and Fights

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 4 Confessions and Fights  
  
They remained embraced for sometime; feeling as if they broke apart something terrible might happen. Finally Harry broke away. He looked at Hermione, "I have wanted you ever since you gave me that kiss at King Cross. Sometimes I would tell myself that I didn't like you but I always truly did. And when you got with Ron, I told myself it would only last a while, and I promised to myself that as soon as you two broke up I was going to tell you how I have felt about you."  
  
Hermione felt a bit shocked at Harry's confession. Then she said. "Harry, are you asking me..." Harry nodded. "But you're with Ginny."  
  
"No I'm not. Didn't you here she broke up with me" said Harry.  
  
"She broke up with you." Hermione thought about this, Ginny seemed so happy to be with him she didn't understand why she would break up with him.  
  
"So, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Harry  
  
Hermione looked at Harry straight in the eye. She didn't know why but she felt he was hiding something, but ether way she replied, "I will." Harry then laced his fingers with Hermione's as he led her down the corridor to her next class.  
  
When her class was done Harry was waiting for her outside her class. He then grabbed her hand and began leading her to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione just stared at the picture of the fat lady, as if it were something extremely dangerous. Harry then said the password and entered the common room. When he noticed that Hermione wasn't behind him anymore, he turned to see her standing at the entrance of the common room. He went towards her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her through the hole. Hermione felt a bit more relived she never thought she would come back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
There was no one inside so they had the common room all to themselves. Hermione waited in the common room while Harry went to go get lunch. For some reason the Gryffindor common room didn't feel like home to her anymore. She felt a bit strange and out of place sitting there.  
  
Harry brought back some rice and chicken from the kitchen, and pumpkin pie toped with whipped cream. Hermione then began a whip cream fight by placing whip cream on Harry's cheek. He then repaid her by putting some on her nose and cleaning the access of his hand on her hair. By the time they were finish they were covered in whipped cream. Hermione began cleaning herself with her the sleeve of her robes. "Is it all off?" She asked Harry.  
  
"You still have some, here and here and here and here," he said pointing to different directions of his face and hair.  
  
"How about now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No you still have some here" he said pointing to the top of his lip.  
  
"Now?" asked Hermione. Harry laughed  
  
"No, here" and he leaned in and whipped the whip cream of with his lips. Her lip and his made contact and he gave her a light kiss, and then he pulled away. Hermione thought for a moment his kiss didn't get anywhere near Ron's. For Ron's even the lightest kiss made her feel a bit out of breath. Harry leaned in for another kiss and hermione gave in as she laid her head down on the couch. He placed a hand on her waist keeping their lips connected. Hermiones arms were now around his neck and her eyes were closed.  
  
Suddenly Harry pulled away from her he turned his head and watched five giggling girls walk passed them gossiping about something. Hermione sat up she watched as the five giggly girls went up to one of the rooms. Once they were out of site, Harry went to kiss her again, but Hermione backed away. "I have to get to class." And she got up and left the Gryffindor common room. Harry thought for a moment what had gotten into her she didn't even say good-bye.  
  
Hermione wasn't able to concentrate much during transfiguration for some reason the story of Ginny dumping Harry didn't seem right. She decided she would talk to her as soon as class ended.  
  
When class was finished Hermione went to find Ginny but was unsuccessful. After about one hour of searching she decided to go back to the Head common room and work on some homework. She was about to say the password to the Head common room, when she noticed Ginny walking towards her. "Hi Ginny I've been looking for you everywhere." She said.  
  
"I can't believe you, I thought you were my friend." Said Ginny in a fuming tone.  
  
Hermione was a bit confused. Suddenly Ginny pulled out her wand and shot a spell towards Hermione sending her inches a way from the edge of the stairs. Hermione pulled her wand out and summoned Ginny's wand catching it in mid air before Ginny could say another incantation.  
  
"What's..." but Hermione had no time to finish her sentence. Ginny was now on top of her pulling at her hair and trying to sock her. Hermione drooped their wands down the stairs. They both let out screams as they went tumbling down the steps.  
  
Draco then walked out of the Head common room having heard their screams he ran down the stairs skipping the last four steps and tried pulling Ginny off of Hermione.  
However Professor McGonegall was already there. "Miss. Granger. Miss. Wesley."  
  
Ginny Let go of Hermione's hair, and Malfoy took a step back. They all looked up at McGonegall with fear in their eye. "Follow me please." She said in livid tone.  
  
Ginny got off of Hermione and Draco gave a hand to help Hermione up. She took it but for some reason she didn't want to let go. His hands were soft and warm. Their eyes met and she gazed into his deep gray eyes in wonder. " Miss. Granger." She heard McGonegall call her. Hermione popped out of her daydream. She looked up to she Ginny and McGonegall waiting for her at the top of the stairs. She let go of Draco's hand and went up the stairs.  
  
She turned to see him walking in the other direction, she didn't know what had happened, but she knew it was something wonderful. 


	5. Truths Reveled

Rain of Tears  
Chapter 5  
Truths Reveled  
  
Professor McGonegall led Ginny and Hermione into her office. "Wait here please." She said and closed the door leaving Ginny and Hermione alone. They took a seat in front of her desk. Finally Hermione asked,  
  
"What the Hell did you do that for?" Ginny looked at Hermione as if she was crazy.  
  
"You know why" Said Ginny in an angry tone.  
  
" No I don't" said Hermione matching Ginny's temper. Ginny rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and said,  
  
" You got with Harry when you knew I was with him." Hermione looked a bit confused.  
  
" Wait a minute you dumped him."  
  
" I'm madly in love with him why in the world would I dump him." Said Ginny, raising her voice a bit more.  
  
"But Harry..." Hermione then stopped thinking to herself. "So let me get this straight. You never dumped him, and you were with him and I was with him...When Hermione realized what Harry had done she hit the table with her fist. "Man I hate that bastard."  
  
"Miss. Granger, Please try to control your temper."  
  
Hermione And Ginny both turned to see Professor McGonegall standing on the doorway. She then went and took a seat in front of the both of them. "Now. I have decided that each of you will serve detention and you will lose 20 points each. I will send you letters informing you on your detentions. You may leave. Hermione and Ginny both left her office.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't know."  
  
"It's alright," said Ginny now smiling.  
  
" Now where is he I'm going to kill him." Ginny followed Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was furious and she was walking so fast that Ginny had to jog to keep up with her. Hermione was standing at the front of the boy's bedroom. She was about to turn the knob when Ginny pulled her hand from it.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Asked Ginny sounding a bit worried.  
  
"I'm going to teach him a lesson and if I were you I would do the same." And she opened the door and walked into the dark room. She walked up to Harry's bed. She pulled his hair away from his face, and brushed it awhile then she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Harry awoke up startled. Finally when she had disconnected their lips he said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You lying bastard... I don't know how I could be so thick."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry sounding confused.  
  
"Oh" said Hermione "Did you not here Ginny and I got in a fight and received detention and lost Gryffindor 40 points all because their was a little confusion and we fought and tumbled down the stairs all for a guy. I can't believe you would do such a thing. I thought you were better then Ron." Harry knew what she was talking about. She then went to leave but Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hermione I told you I loved you. Can't you find it in your heart to give me a second chance." Hermione looked at Harry like she felt pity for him.  
  
"No" She said, "Once someone betrays you, you can never find away to love them." He then grabbed her and kissed her. She tried pulling away but he just tightened his grip on her arm. Finally he let her go. She then slapped him a cross the face leaving her hand marked on his left white cheek. Ginny was sitting by the fire in the common room. Hermione went and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I would have never gotten with him if I had known." Ginny looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry you didn't know."  
  
"Are you going to talk to him?" asked Hermione. Ginny Shrugged.  
  
" I don't want to leave him. Even though he did something bad, I believe I can find away to forgive him. I do still love him."  
  
"But" said Hermione "Don't let him know you need him." Ginny knotted. "I hope this hasn't ruined our friendship."  
  
"Of course not." Said Ginny-smiling Hermione then walked to the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione turning back to Ginny. "And like I said before all the best to you Ginny Wesley."  
  
Hermione reached the Head common room. Malfoy was sitting on the couch reading a book called "Your blood and Mine" She walked right passed him.  
  
"So is the golden trio finally split up?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione ignored him and entered her Bedroom. She took a hot bubble bath, in hopes she would feel better. She then stared at her image in the mirror. She measured her hair with her fingers. Then she rushed back to her room wearing only a towel and began searching for a spell book. She found it; she sat on her bed and began flipping through the pages. Finally she stopped on a page that read appearances. She read the page over and over. Finally she took out her wand pointed it to her eyes and muttered the incantation on her book. She then repeated this pointing the wand to her hair and the legs and stomach. After she pulled out a small mirror from inside the bedside table. She took a look at her eyes, which were now a Jade green with a touch of morning rise yellow. And her hair was now shiny and straight. She smiled at her knew appearance. She then went to put the book away when her towel began to slip she didn't mind since she was in her own room. Suddenly the door opened and Malfoy walked in at that same moment the towel slipped down. Hermione noticed that the towel was no longer covering her; she then hurried and picked it up in a hurry. Malfoy was looking the other way now. "I'm sorry," he said, and he walked out of her room closing the door behind him and leaned on it. Wow! He thought. He had never realized it but Hermione was quite beautiful. He began to think of how her body had all the perfect curves. Suddenly the door opened from behind him and Hermione walked out. She was now dressed in a black tank top and white shorts, which reviled the perfect outline of her red panties. "What did you want?" asked Hermione a bit irritated. "I wanted to know if we had Transfiguration homework, I missed the class."  
  
"I'm not sure, I... I didn't pay attention." Said Hermione. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Miss. Granger Miss a class that was just not normal.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you." And she walked down the stairs.  
  
Malfoy followed Hermione to the common room. He noticed that her hair was straight and that she was wearing a light make-up. He then looked down and stared at the outline of her red panties. Hermione then turned around and asked, "What are you looking at?" Malfoy snapped from his dream. "What Hermione?" he asked. Hermione was shocked that he had called her Hermione not Granger not mudblood but Hermione she loved the way it sounded when he said it. "Hermione." Hermione looked up at Draco "Nothing" she answered and taking a seat by the fire.  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now hope you like the chapter things are going to start to turn. Please Read & review. 


	6. Nightmare

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Nightmare  
  
Draco sat behind Hermione. He held in his hand the Daily Prophet but he wasn't reading it. He kept thinking of Hermione. She looked so beautiful now that her hair was different and she, herself, was somewhat changed.  
  
Hermione was reading the book that Draco had been reading (Your Blood and Mine.) She rather liked the story. It told the tale of how two enemies fell in love and how by blood they were denied to marry each other. However Hermione felt like she was being watched and she didn't like it to much, so in less than 30 minutes she closed the book and began to walk towards the stairs when she realized she still had Draco's book. "Can I borrow this?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked up at her and then at the book in her hand. He shrugged and said, "You can have it, I've read it."  
  
"Thank you Draco." Hermione thought for a second, she had called him Draco. She couldn't dare call him Malfoy when he had done something sweet...or had he really.  
  
She went up to her room. Hermione wasn't at all tired though it was almost eleven and she had an early class. She read Draco's book for at least another hour.  
  
When the clock ticked midnight she decided to try to get some shuteye. But it wasn't working, so much had happened and the day's images kept playing back on her mind.  
  
She tossed and turned for sometime. She tried to count sheep but her mind kept playing tricks on her.  
  
She decided to go down to the common room and sit there to see if her mind would clear. She slipped on her red robe and white slippers.  
  
She was making her way down the stairs when she heard someone call out "No stop please, don't stop it." Hermione listened to hear from where the cries were coming from. She followed it to Draco room. She hesitated as she put her hand on the doorknob. Then she heard Draco call out again, "Don't, your hurting her your going to kill her, stop!" Hermione opened the door and walked in. His room looked just like hers except that the walls were green. Draco was on the bed with his blankets up to his waist he was sweaty and he kept on shouting, "Stop! Stop!"  
  
Hermione went to his side and shook him to see if he would wake up. Suddenly he sat up and opened his silver eyes. He was breathing really hard. He noticed Hermione next to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a somewhat hateful glare in his eyes.  
  
"I was going to the common room and I heard you call out. So I came to see what was wrong." He seemed calmer now and was breathing more easily. "Are you alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine could you please get out, Hermione." There it was again. He had called her Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" She asked still not convinced.  
  
"I said get the hell out." He said in an angry tone.  
  
Hermione went out of his room with out another word. She couldn't go to sleep now so much had happened. So she laid herself on the couch and let her thought wonder off.  
  
She woke up the next morning. She checked her watch it was 9:40 there was no point in going to class it was about to end.  
  
Hermione just sat by the fire, thinking of the night before, when she heard a peck on the window; she went and opened taking the letter from a barn owl that had fluttered into the common room.  
  
She opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Miss. Granger, Your detention will take place at 8:00 tonight. Meet me in my office.  
  
M. McGonegall  
  
Hermione groaned. She had totally forgotten about detention.  
  


* * *

  
The week went by pretty fast. She got the homework she had missed for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Detention wasn't too hard all they had to do was help Professor McGonegall with some exam papers.  
  
Hermione was in Transfiguration class when she got the news that would ruin her life. First, how she hadn't paid attention in her last Transfiguration class she didn't hear McGonegall tell them about the project they had to do, and that if they didn't turn it in they would get a weeks detention. After class McGonegall asked for her and Malfoy to stay behind. "I don't want to here any excuse you might have came up with. First you can take a week detention, or you can take my proposition. Here goes: Mr. Malfoy, you know you are failing this class. I have assigned you a tutor for one month. If you do not raise your grades in one month or at least make and effort I will drop you from this class. And you Miss. Granger can take these lessons twice a week for a month. So what will it be?" Hermione couldn't decide which was worst. Malfoy must of felt the same because he didn't say anything. "Please pick, I do not have all day." She waited a while "Alright I'll pick for you Miss. Granger you will give him the lessons." Hermione's jaw dropped. " If he gives you any trouble please come tell me, for then not only will he be dropped from my class he will also earn himself the detention. Hermione wasn't sure how things would go but she agreed. Draco didn't seem too pleased, since he wasn't able to get a say in anything. 


	7. A Dinner of Sorts

AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter But it's finally here so hope you like it.   
  
Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter7  
  
A Dinner of Sorts  
  
"Alright, then...Draco. Draco" It was Malfoy's first tutor lesson with Hermione and he wouldn't pay attention to a word she was saying. They decided they would have the lessons in their common room. "Draco, if you don't care I'll tell McGonagall." He turned to her. "Go on tell her." Hermione was confused this was not the Malfoy she knew. The Malfoy she knew always did his best and always wanted to be the best. Hermione thought on this for a minute. Finally she said, "Can I ask you something."  
  
"Ask away" said Malfoy shrugging.  
  
"What...I mean...like...what happened to you. Once you were all...like...you wanted to be the best no matter what the cause. Now, it's like you don't even care. Said Hermione  
  
Malfoy turned to look at Hermione "No reason to do the things I did. They don't matter to me anymore."  
  
"But why the sudden change," asked Hermione still felling like he hadn't answered her question. Malfoy turned away and Hermione noticed that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Malfoy turned to Hermione, "Now let me ask you a question."  
  
"Go ahead," said Hermione feeling as if she had nothing to hide.  
  
"What's up with you suddenly beginning to use the Head common room?"  
  
Hermione just stared down at the window she then said, "Lets just say things haven't been going to well with some people I know."  
  
Of course Malfoy knew whom she was referring to. "How could you hang out with those two losers?" asked Draco.  
  
"Good question." Said Hermione. Draco's eyes widen, he had never heard Hermione talk bad about Harry and Ron before. "So" continued Hermione why are you using the head common room."  
  
Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. "Number one, this common room is less crowded. And number two, have you seen all those girl that try to see me. If I stayed in the Slytherin Common room I would never have any peace and quite. It's like...like..."  
  
"You have your own fan club." Said Hermione finishing his sentence for him.  
  
"Ya" said Draco "And at least here, Parkinson and the others can't get me."  
  
"So how does it feel to be famous?" Draco just shook his head and laughed.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Well your lesson ended 15 minutes ago and dinner started 10 minutes ago. So I'm going to go eat dinner. I'm starving, see you later."  
  
She was making her way to the portrait hole when Draco called out "wait" Hermione turned around. "Come here. I want to show you something." Hermione walked back to were Draco was. "Close your eyes." he said. Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. "Just do it. I wouldn't do anything I promise. If I do you can hex me." He said.  
  
"Promise?" asked Hermione  
  
"Promise." said Draco crossing his heart. Hermione didn't know why but she felt as if she could trust him, so she did what he asked. "Alright now tap your heals three times and say, 'I wish I had a fest.'" She said what he told her while taping her heals. "Alright open your eyes."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and her jaw dropped as she saw a balcony right outside where a window used to be. On the balcony was a glass table set for two. There were two plates, which held rice with salmon and shrimp. Candles lighted up the table, and there was a black rose on one side. "Dra...Draco this...this is magic!" said Hermione surprised and admiring Draco's work.  
  
"Just a few spells I've picked up here and there," said Draco a bit proud of himself.   
  
"It's amazing," said Hermione.  
  
"Shall we," said Draco pulling a chair at the table for her to sit. Hermione took a seat and Draco sat in front of her.  
  
"Now, I know why almost every girl in the school is in love with you." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So what are you doing after Hogwarts?" asked Draco  
  
"Mediwitch" said Hermione dully. "How about you?"  
  
"Auror" said Draco  
  
"I was going to do that," said Hermione.  
  
" What made you change your mind?" asked Draco curiously.  
  
Hermione played a bit with her food and thought on his question for a few moments before answering. "I don't know. This year just sucks. I was hopping it would have been the best out of my seven years here, but it's turning out to be the worst of them all." Said Hermione a bit angry  
  
"Not for me" said Draco. Hermione looked up at him curiously. "I mean...It could be better," said Draco.  
  
"I know what you mean. If things were only back to normal." She stopped and looked down at her food. "If I only had friends."  
  
Malfoy looked up at these last words and said, "You do."  
  
AN: I'm sorry again that I took so long . But I hope you liked it. I have up to chapter thirteen written but I get lazy when it come to typing and then a lot of things happened this weekend. Like I got Writers Block and then I Got a pick-up-stick in my hand and I can't do simple hand movements. But I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks to Nat who came up with this Chapters title. Please R&R. 


	8. Asking a Mudblood

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Asking a Mudblood  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, her eye's closed, her thoughts on Draco. She couldn't believe what had happened. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Hermione had become friends with Pureblood, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy; she just couldn't believe it.  
  
Hermione awoke with a knock on her bedroom door. She checked her watch; it was 9:30 in the morning. She groaned and lay back down. "Hermione. Hermione get up. We have potions in 30 minutes." She groaned and covered her ears with her pillow trying to shut Draco's wake up calls out.  
  
Draco realizing he wasn't having any effect on her walked in her room. "Hermione" he said shaking her. "Come on don't be lazy your going to miss your potions class."  
  
"I don't care," said Hermione from under her pillow.  
  
"Yes you do. Come on, get up."  
  
"Alright, alright" said Hermione as she pulled the pillow from her head and rubbed her eyes. Draco walked out to let her get dressed.  
  
Hermione walked out 15 minutes later dressed in her Hogwarts robes her hair in a lose bun. Hermione and Draco walked to potions together being careful so that no one could see them together. During Potions they split up so none would suspect anything. But every now and then they would catch each other's eyes.  
  
Draco had just left potions and was walking to the library when he noticed a large group of people crowded in one corner talking excitedly among them selves.  
  
Draco began making his way through the crowd to find a poster hanging on the wall, reading: Christmas Ball Christmas Night 8:00. He thought of whom he should ask to go with him. He knew that he could ask any girl in the school and they all would say yes. He began eliminating girls as he made his way to the Head common room. Parkinson was the first to go and then following her was Hannah, Ginny, and Lavender.  
  
Suddenly an image of a girl he hadn't thought about popped in his head. Hermione. Yes, she would be perfect. It would also be the perfect day to show their unity.  
  
Hermione walked into the Head common room. Draco was seated in an armchair by the fire. "Hey" said Hermione as she slouched onto an armchair next to his. "Oh, what a terrible day."  
  
"Why what happened?" asked Draco curiously.  
  
"Nothing, that's why!" said Hermione angrily. Draco, got up from his armchair and began massaging Hermione's back. "Oh that feels good," said Hermione closing her eyes in order to relax more. "Where did you learn how to do such good massages?"  
  
"My mother taught me." Said Draco.  
  
He kept on thinking of how to ask her but every time he opened his mouth to say something he would lose his courage.  
  
"I'm going down to dinner. Thanks for the massage," said Hermione after a couple of minutes, and she left the Head common room leaving Draco alone.  
  
Draco threw himself onto the armchair where he had been. Why didn't he ask her? Now she would go down to the great hall and someone else would ask her and he would have to go by him self or with some one else he thought.  
  
He got up from the armchair and went to his room he stared at the mirror as he said, "Hermione I was wondering if you would come with me to the Christmas Ball? Hermione you're going with me to the Christmas Ball." He tried many different ways of how he could ask her but after not liking any he laid on his head and let his thoughts wonder off.  
  
Later on Hermione entered Draco's room. She was now wearing no cloak and her shirt wasn't tucked in any more. Draco sat up as she sat beside him. "Why didn't you go to dinner?" asked Hermione. Draco Shrugged. "Did you here there having a Christmas Ball this year." Draco looked at her at these words. She had mentioned the Ball it was the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Ya, Draco?" Said Hermione. Draco turned from her and took a deep breath in. He was nervous out of his wits. If it had been any other girl he wouldn't have cared. However for some reason, with Hermione it was different.  
  
"Um...never mind" he said. Hermione then lay on his bed stretching her arms reviling her belly button. Draco turned away. He felt as if he was being tempted.  
  
He closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. He had to ask her he thought. It was now or never. "Hermione" he began. "Um...I...I...I want...I wanted..." he looked at his hand he was shaking. " to...to ask...you...if...if you would...go to the...the ball with me.  
  
Hermione sat up, looked up at Draco, and smiled. "Why is Mr.-I'm-So- Powerful-I-Get-Everything-I-Want so afraid to ask a Mudblood to the ball."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Your not you know."  
  
"Not what?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"A Mudblood" said Draco.  
  
Hermione was shocked and she smiled at these words, and said "I'd love to go to the Ball with you."  
  
AN: Thank you all how reviewed I hope you liked the  
  
Last chapter I personally loved writing that one and I hope you liked this one as well. Please R&R. 


	9. Midnight Tears of Confession

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Midnight Tears of Confession  
  
Hermione and Draco had become inseparable. First, they had convinced Dobby to bring them lunch to their common room for dinner every night. Next, whenever they had the same class they would walk to it together, being very careful, though, not to be seen.  
  
Draco had told Hermione how he thought everyone would be so shocked if they went to the Christmas Ball together. Hermione had thought it would be a wonderful idea and agreed to not be seen with Draco until the Ball.  
  
Hermione was doing her homework in the common room after she had given Draco his lesson. His grade had gone up, but she doubted if he had ever really needed any help, seeing that since their lesson, he almost never paid attention.  
  
Hermione was about finished when she heard someone screaming, "Stop! Stop! You're going to kill her, Stop! Stop!" Hermione knew whom the screams, this wasn't the first time it had happened. For the past weeks Draco had been having nightmares of someone. Hermione had asked him about it but he wouldn't tell her.  
  
Hermione made her way to his room and walked in. Draco lay in bed, his blankets pillows and sheets on the floor. He was twisting and turning, and his hair was soaked in sweat. Hermione shook him until he finally awoke. He sat up on the bed and opened his sliver eyes; tears began dripping down his cheek. He turned to Hermione. "Oh Draco," said Hermione once she saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
She brushed his wet hair away from his face as he said, "She's dead. She's dead." Hermione embraced him. "Lucius, he killed her, she's dead, and she haunts me."  
  
"Who does?" Hermione finally asked. But Draco couldn't talk since he was sobbing so much. Hermione pulled out her wand and formed a cup of water with sugar into her hand. " Here, drink this," she said handing him the cup.  
  
Draco drank without question. She kept on brushing his hair, as he lay back down. Hermione waited until he was calm before asking him again. "Draco, what happened?"  
  
Draco sat up, tears in his eye making them look like glass. "Last summer, I'm not sure what happened to much because I have reason to believe that he tried to erase that day from my memories. However, I have flashes from of it."  
  
"Well, what do you remember?" asked Hermione.  
  
Tears began to drip down his cheek again. "I don't remember why he did it, but I remember she had done something he didn't like. He kept on hitting her and slapping her. I remember her cries for help." He closed his eyes as if he were in great pain. "I tried to help her but he binded me to the wall. Then all I remember was this loud scream and a lot of green light."  
  
"What about her funeral?"  
  
Draco looked at his hand in which he had been fiddling with the whole time he had been telling his tale. "Her funeral I remember perfectly. How I hadn't gotten pieces of my memories back, I believed the crackpot story my father told me. He said that she had fallen down the stairs at night and that he had found her dead in the mourning."  
  
"I never believed my father was a good man," said Draco now looking up at Hermione. "Nor did I believe what he did in the past was right. But my mother convinced me that he was. She often said that if he weren't a good person, she wouldn't have married him. So sometimes he would ask me to do things an many times I wouldn't want to, but my mother would say do it for her, and I would. Once she died I saw no point in being the way I was. I had only done those things to please her and she seemed pleased when my father was pleased."  
  
"Why don't you use a dreamless sleeping potion?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I did while I was at home, but then I discovered that the potion doesn't allow you to get over it while your on it. So as soon as I got back to Hogwarts I stopped using it. I didn't want to be on dreamless potions all my life. She haunts me Hermione and I hate it! I hate it! I wish she would go away."  
  
He laid his head on her lap, his tears dripping down onto her PJ's as she gently brushed his hair.  
  
AN: Sorry it so short I hope you liked this chapter it's defiantly not one of my favorites. Well please R&R. 


	10. Sunrise Pearl

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sunrise Pearl  
  
Draco hadn't gotten over his nightmares yet. Most of the time, Hermione would wake up to his screams. She would walk to his room and wake him and then remain with him until he fell asleep. Draco had told Hermione that his dreams weren't as dreadful when she was around.  
  
Today was Christmas night and Hermione and Draco would be showing the whole school that they were united. Draco was dressed in a deep rich green colored dress robe with a black colored clock. "Hermione, hurry up. The ball opens up in five minutes," said Draco, checking his watch.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming," she answered from inside the bathroom.  
  
"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes," said Draco.  
  
"Alright, alright, two more minutes."  
  
Two minutes later Hermione walked out of the bathroom, her hair was totally straight except for the ends, which had been curled. She was wearing a new dress robe, which was of a violet color with black high-healed shoes, which Draco had picked out and bought for her in Hogsmade.  
  
"You look...wonderful...amazing," said Draco wide eyed and his mouth open.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione taking a small curtsy.  
  
"Alright lets go show you off," said Draco offering his arm to Hermione.  
  
When Hermione and Draco got to the Great Hall their was a long line of people and couples waiting to get in. They were both a bit confused at what was going on so Draco left Hermione and went to see what was the hold up. He came back a few minutes later.  
  
"They're actually introducing the couples one at a time," said Draco a bit frustrated.  
  
"Cool they never did that before," said Hermione.  
  
"Ya, but we're going to get discovered and it won't be much of a shock to any one." And with that he pulled her to a dark corridor not far away from the Great Hall. "We can wait here until the line has passed." Hermione then sat on the floor while Draco watched the line. Every now and then he would call her to see what some people were wearing and to see who some of the couples were.  
  
Finally Draco said, "The line is gone let's go." Hermione looked up at him and he helped her to her feet. He laced his fingers with hers and led her to the big oak door of the Great Hall.  
  
There was a man completely bald at the door, dressed in a great suit that asked for their names. Draco turned to Hermione before answering to the man and asked her, "Are you ready?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Yes."  
  
Draco turned back to the man and gave both his and Hermione's name. The doorman opened the door and led them into the Great Hall. He then cleared his throat and said "Sonrus" and then the door man spoke, his voice echoing though the great hall. Already many people began to whisper that they had noticed the couple. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger" said the doorman and the people who hadn't noticed Hermione and Draco turned to see them.  
  
Hermione saw Pansy's jaw drop once she saw them, and Ron's eyes narrow. People from every house turned their heads to get a glance of them as they walked through the crowd of people. Hermione noticed Draco smirk out of the corner of her eye. Everyone had been surprised just like they had wanted.  
  
Hermione looked around the Great Hall it was decorated with red, green, and gold curtains. The tables had white tablecloth and mistletoe hung all around the great hall.  
  
Draco led Hermione to one of the empty tables, and pulled a chair out for her to sit in. He watched as new couples entered the dance floor. After about five minutes of this he turned to Hermione and said, "Your prettier then all those girls." Hermione just smiled at him, she was dumb founded. He smiled back to her and then took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Ron had been sitting a couple of tables behind Draco and Hermione's. Lavender was sitting in front of him but his eyes were on Hermione. Lavender obviously noticed this because she said, "Ron what are you looking at."  
  
"No one, nothing." He corrected him self almost immediately. He gave her a fake smile.  
  
"Come on let's dance." She pulled him out of his chair and onto the dance floor, leading him as far away from Draco and Hermione.  
  
The Weird Sisters stopped playing and everyone clapped.  
  
"And now" said one of the singers, "a slow song for all the couples out their."  
  
Draco laced his fingers with Hermione and placed a hand on her waist bringing her closer to him. Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable at being so close to him but she rather liked it. He made her feel cared about.  
  
As he danced Draco led Hermione out of the Great Hall. Hermione was a little confused. "Come on" he said, "I want to show you something." Draco led Hermione to the Hogwarts grounds and let out a whistle. Seconds later a blue and red colored carpet came hovering a few feet off the ground.  
  
Draco began to pull Hermione towards it but Hermione let go of his hand. Draco turned to look at her. "Come on," he said.  
  
But Hermione just shook her head. "I'm terrified of flying Draco," she said.  
  
Draco walked back towards her taking her hand. "I promise nothings going to happen," he said as he pulled her towards the magic carpet. Draco climbed on to it but Hermione didn't move. "Trust me," he said. Hermione slowly got on to it sitting on her knees beside Draco. "Let's go," said Draco once Hermione was seated and the carpet shot up into the air.  
  
"Draco not so fast! Not so fast!" She screamed as she held on to him for dear life. "Draco slow down, slow down!" She screamed again.  
  
Finally, Draco stopped the carpet some feet above a cloud. Hermione was still holding on to his waist with her eyes closed. He turned to her and lifted her head up, which was now on his shoulder. "Hermione open your eyes," she shook her head, tightening her hold on Draco. "Hermione I promised nothing would happen. Open your eyes."  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyelids. "It's beautiful. You can see all the stars from here," she said as she let go of Draco. "Where did you get this?" She asked now looking at the flying carpet.  
  
"My mother gave it to me on my 8th birthday. It's great for when you want to get away from the crazy world. It's a perfect way to see a sunrise," said Draco smiling at Hermione.  
  
"You've seen a sunrise?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh ya!" said Draco "Lot's of times and front row seat too" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I would love to see a sunrise." Said Hermione as she lay down on the carpet.  
  
"Well, why don't we?" said Draco.  
  
"When? Asked Hermione looking up at Draco.  
  
"This morning," said Draco.  
  
"You mean stay up here all night to watch the sunrise in the morning?" Hermione questioned now sitting up on the carpet.  
  
"Ya," said Draco.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione sounding a bit unsure.  
  
"Come on it will be fun. Please?" Said Draco as he perked out his lower lip.  
  
"Alright," said Hermione, as Draco placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione wake up," said Draco as he shook Hermione to get up. She had been rather tired at night so he told her she could go to sleep and he would wake her up in the morning.  
  
She opened her eyelids. "Hey sleepy head." Said Draco. Hermione laughed as she sat up letting her feet dangle out of the carpet and pulling Draco's coat over her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, it's so beautiful," she said once she looked out at the sky. "I wish I could grab it put it in a box and take it home as a souvenir."  
  
"Well how about I give you something that will remind you of last night every time you see it," suggested Draco.  
  
"That would be nice too," said Hermione not taking her eyes away from the sky.  
  
"Well then I hope this helps you remember it," Hermione looked at Draco. He was holding a black box with a pear necklace with a diamond in the center of it.  
  
"Oh Draco it'...it's beautiful!" Said Hermione as he placed it around her neck.  
  
It's not as beautiful as you," said Draco and Hermione felt her self go red. " I had it specially made for you. Consider it a late Christmas present."  
  
"Oh Draco, I love it!" and she placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
AN: I hope you like this chapter I love it. I think it's so sweet what he gives her. Well I have to thank my best friend Nat how has been correcting all my chapter and how helped me decide to use the whole flying carpet scene, and for helping me decide what Draco should be wering And thank you to all that reviewed. Oh and some people wanted to know how long Ron was with Hermione in the first chapter they had been together for at least a whole year maybe longer, before they broke up ( I'm sorry Andrew I lied to you when I answered you I didn't really think it over) 


	11. The Letter

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Letter  
  
Ron reached his room exhausted from the Ball. He lay on the bed still dressed in his navy blue dress robe.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking of Hermione. He felt so stupid for ever dumping her. How could he, when he loved her so much. The image of Draco dancing with her at the ball shot into his mind and he shuddered a bit at the thought of Hermione in Malfoy's arm. He felt somewhat jealous and envious of Malfoy. He had to do something. He didn't understand how Hermione could have fallen in love with a Malfoy. "He's obviously using a love spell or potion," he said to himself. He needed to talk to her, to warn her before it was too late.  
  
Draco and Hermione came down from the clouds at around eight. Hermione was still wearing Draco's coat since he couldn't bear to see her shiver with cold. Her shoes were now in her hands since her feet were so tired of having been being in those darned heals all night.  
  
They walked back to their common room and too tired of walking up another set of stairs cases they sat themselves on the sofa. Hermione laid her head on Draco's lap. "I had a wonderful time," she said looking up at Draco as he ran his finger though her hair, which now had no more curls.  
  
"Did you really?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I hope that that is the first of many wonderful memories and experiences that I hope to share with you," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"So do I," he said.  
  
"You know Hermione-" Draco stopped as he heard a peck on the window. Hermione turned to see where the noise was coming from and then groaned.  
  
There was a barn owl flying just outside the common room window. Hermione just stared at it. The window seemed so far away and it felt so wonderful just lying there on Draco's lap. Draco realizing Hermione didn't want to go get it, set her head down carefully on the sofa and went to open the window for the barn owl that immediately flew in to the common room. "It's for you," said Draco taking the letter from the owl and handing it to Hermione, and then watching as the owl flew off again.  
  
She looked at the front of the letter, her name written in blue ink. She sat up as she opened it. The letter contained few words,  
  
My Dear One,  
  
Meet me by the painting of Sir Lawrence at 11:00 tonight.  
  
Draco.  
  
Hermione seemed puzzled as she reread the letter. "Why?" She finally asked looking up at Draco.  
  
"Why what?" asked Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to meet me at 11:00?" asked Hermione. Draco still acted as if he had no clue of what Hermione was talking about, so she handed him the letter to read.  
  
Draco quickly read the letter. "What the fuck I didn't write this." Hermione raised an eyebrow, snatched the letter from his hand, and glanced over it.  
  
"It's signed with your name," she said.  
  
"I swear I didn't write the letter," said Draco as if he were being offended.  
  
Hermione stared at him a bit in disbelief, "Well then who did?"  
  
"I have don't know but it sure as hell wasn't me." Hermione looked at Draco a bit angry at his tone of voice and his language.  
  
She then looked over the letter a few more times. Draco watched her in patience as she read.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Ron?" said Draco as if to say what does he have to do with any of this.  
  
"Ya" said Hermione with a smirk. " I mean it's so obvious I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Ron is the only one that ever called me my one, and he and I discovered the painting of Sir Lawrence one night when we were running around the castle and he gave me my first kiss there." Draco shivered a bit at the thought of Hermione kissing Ron. "And last night," said Hermione getting up from the sofa, "Didn't you see how much he was looking at me?"  
  
"No," said Draco.  
  
"Well I did," said Hermione laughing at Draco's lack of attention. "I wonder what he wants," said Hermione saying it more to herself than to him. "I'm going to go and find out."  
  
Draco's eyes widened at this, "Hermione are you mad. He could want to hurt you, kill you for all we know!" Hermione smiled over Draco's concern. She just thought it was the cutest and sweetest thing in the world when he worried over her.  
  
"Why do you care?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"Because I do care... I...I care about you. And I don't want to lose you," he said as he got closer to her placing his hands on her waist, their eye's met and he leaned in for a kiss, but Hermione pulled away.  
  
" We're at school Draco what's the worst he can do?' said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know but I don't want to you going to met him." He said in a firm tone.  
  
Hermione turned to him and said, "Who are you to tell me where I can or can't go!" And she stormed out of the common room without another word.  
  
Draco sat on the armchair. He didn't mean to act as if he was controlling her it was just that he didn't want her to get hurt. He was just trying to protect her from the unknown. His heart was in pain at just wondering what might happen to her, and if she would ever talk to him again.  
  
Hermione remained the rest of the day just walking around the castle ground wondering if she had done wrong in arguing with Draco, but he also wasn't anyone to tell her what to do.  
  
Later on in the day she sat at the Gryffindor table with her back to the Slytherin table not wanting to risk eye contact with Draco. She kept on thinking of what Draco had said about Ron wanting to hurt her or even kill her; no Ron would never do anything like that.  
  
At 10:50 Hermione began to walk towards the location where Ron had asked her to meet him at.  
  
The hallways were darker then usual. Hermione couldn't see very far. Suddenly she heard some one call out, "In here." She walked towards the room where the voice had come from. She was now in a small, dark classroom. There were some tables and chairs piled up in one corner.  
  
" Ron?" She said fear evident in her voice now as she began to doubt if Draco had been right in not wanting to let her come.  
  
Suddenly Ron came out of a dark corner the moonlight illuminating him. "Why did you come if you knew it was me?" He questioned her.  
  
"Because I wanted to know what you want?" said Hermione, "But I think I better leave."  
  
Hermione turned and was about to walk out when Ron grabbed her arm, "Wait! Here me out."  
  
Hermione turned to him with her arms crossed a look of annoyance on her face. "I'm listening," she said very coldly.  
  
"Hermione, I love you, I love you more then the whole world!! ill you not come back to me?" Said Ron taking Hermione's hand in his. Hermione just laughed at his face and turned to leave but Ron wasn't finished talking. "He's putting a love spell on you...God Hermione! He has you enchanted!"  
  
Hermione turned to him fire in her eyes. "How can you say these things, and how do you know these things? Did your little friend Harry tell you? Because he probably knows just as much as you...nothing." Hermione made to leave again,  
  
But Ron yelled out, "Hermione I love you, I love you."  
  
Hermione stopped and spun on her heals, she walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips and said, "I have believed those three small words from you, for much to long." She began walking towards the door when she stopped and turned to look at him again and say, "May that kiss haunt you to your grave."  
  
Ron went towards and grabbed her arm turning her close to him, and kissed her with as much force as he could, backing her against the classroom wall. Hermione tried to push him away from her but his hold on her was too strong. Finally he disconnected his lips from her's. "Come on Hermione don't try to fight me, you know you can't resist me," he said with a smirk as he placed his hand on her stomach.  
  
Tears began running down her cheek. Ron placed his lips on hers and kissed her again. When he finally pulled away Hermione slapped him across the face sending him plummeting to the wooden floor. She ran out of the room tears in her eyes. She kept on running blindly towards her common room when suddenly, she bumped into someone.  
  
AN: Well I hope you like this chapter Ron is such a jerk no offence to all of you who believe Ron and Hermione have a chance to be together, I use to think that too. I have to thank Nat for correcting this chapter and letting me use Sir Lawrence in this book and alkso to the wonderful people who reviewed. Next chapter is so good well because Draco and... you'll just have to wait. he he he Oh and Keep Reviewing. 


	12. Fighting for Love

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 12 Fighting for Love  
  
"I'm sorry," she said not looking up to see whom she had bumped into.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong" he asked lifting up her chin to get a better look at her face, which was all wet from her tears.  
  
"Oh Draco" she said realizing it was him and embracing him. She was now sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? What happened?" he asked in a weary voice. Hermione broke the embrace and stared into Draco's gorgeous silver eyes.  
  
She tried telling Draco what had happened but she kept sobbing in between words making it very difficult for Draco to understand her. Once she was finished she collapsed on the ground. Draco knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. Draco sighed he then placed an arm around her back and one under her knees and lifted her up. Hermione rapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest as he carried her back to their common room.  
  
She could feel his muscles through the thin shirt that he was wearing. Hermione felt safe, and protected with Draco and she wished that the common room were miles away so she could remain in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked again once they were in their common room and she had calmed down. She lay on the couch with her legs on Draco's lap and her face dry of tears.  
  
She took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Well I...I ...I went t...t...to the place where the...the letter told me to be." Tears began to fill her eyes as continued. "He was there...and...and...he told me..." tears where now dripping down her face. "That...that he lo...loved me. And then." She looked up at Draco hesitating if she should continue. "Well...well he...he...he kissed me by...by force." Hermione said now crying again.  
  
"He did what." Draco just couldn't believe it but he took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "How did you get away?" he asked.  
  
"I slapped him and ran," she said as Draco whipped her face. Hermione then took her feet from his lap and laid her head down on it. Draco just brushed her hair gently.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, but Hermione didn't say anything so Draco didn't pressure her to talk. He knew it must have been hard for her to go threw what ever she did; however he wasn't going to let this go. Ron would pay for what he did.  
  
When the clock ticked two in the morning Draco who was very tiered decided to go to bed to get some shuteye. "Hermione" he said their was now respond. "Hermione" he said again, again there was no response. So Draco leaned forward to get a look at her face. She was sleeping. Draco watched her a few seconds as she slept. She seemed so calm so peaceful, and he didn't want to break her away from it. So he carefully slid his legs under her and laid down behind her on he sofa. He continued brushing her hair until he to feel asleep.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to find Draco gone. She looked around she was laying on the couch a black blanket over her. She stood up from the couch stepping on a note. She picked it up and read,  
  
Hey Sleepyhead,  
  
Hope your feeling better. Sorry I had to leave you so early but I had emergency business to take care of. I'll be in the great hall if you need me. But I think it's better if you just go back to sleep you had a rough day yesterday.  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione smiled to herself although she was tiered she was didn't want to go back to sleep so she decided to go after Draco in the great hall.  
  
She quickly got dressed and rushed to the great hall. When she gets there she noticed a crowd of people in one corner she went towards them, curious to know what the entire buzz was about. She managed to get to the center of the circle just in time to see Draco punch Ron on the nose sending him to the ground. "What the fuck were you thinking when you touched her, you fuck'n ass" said Draco. Ron got up on his feet blood dripping down from his nose onto his robes.  
  
Hermione ran towards Draco, "Draco, stop Draco!" she said but he just pushed her out of the way.  
  
Ron whipped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand as he walked towards the crowd of people and pulling Hermione from it. "Is this what you want?" he question Draco holding Hermione wrists tightly so she couldn't go free. "You can have the whore." He gave Hermione a kiss his blood running onto her face her moans muffled by his mouth. He threw her away, and she fell on the floor. Fuck you! You whore, I never want to see you or your ass again!  
  
Draco now held fire in his eyes he seemed angrier then Hermione had ever seen him. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. Hermione quickly ran up to Draco; she didn't love Ron and she believed he deserved what ever Draco might send his way. However she didn't want Draco to do anything that might get him in trouble. "Draco! Don't do this he's not worth it" Hermione said. Again Draco just shoved her back towards the crowd Hermione lost her balance and fell on the floor. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Draco. Hermione got up from the ground and was running towards Draco when she was hit by Ron's hex and she fell hitting the cold floor.  
  
Draco realizing Hermione was hit from a couple of Ron's hexes ran towards Hermione's limp, cold body. He picked her head up from the ground and set it on his lap. "Hermione! Hermione!" he screamed when there was no answer he lifted her up and walked out of the great hall with her limp body. As he left, carrying Hermione, he screamed, "Fuck you! Ron, go to hell!  
  
He carried her all the way to the hospital wing, and gently set her helpless body on one of the beds and rushed to find madam Pomfrey  
  
Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione. "She was hit with a powerful spell." She told the very worried looking Draco.  
  
"What happened to her... she's not... dead is she?" Asked Draco.  
  
"No she's just knocked out." Draco took a breath of relief. "But she probably won't wake up for a couple of hours or even... days." She said leaving Hermione side.  
  
"Wait!" said Draco as she began to walk back towards her office. "You can't just leave her there!"  
  
"Well there isn't much I can do except wait for her to wake up. I'm sorry Malfoy." And with that she entered her office.  
  
Draco remained the rest of the day by Hermione in hopes that she would wake up but she didn't. Ron came in later in the day to mend his nose, which had been broken. Before dinner Professor McGonagall called Draco and Ron into her office, in which they were both given detention.  
  
When night came Draco asked Madam Pomfrey if he could sleep in one of the beds beside her just in case she woke up at night. Madam Pomfrey thought it would be better for Draco to go sleep in his common room. Draco then placed a kiss on Hermione's for head and said "I'll be back," and he left towards the common room with a heavy heart, frightened of losing the one person that he enjoyed spending time with.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Don't you just love this chapter I mean he cares for her. Well I have to thank everyone who review I really love reading your reviews and knowing you like my story. Oh and I have to thank Andrew for correcting this chapter.  
  
Well Namaarie that means Farwell in elvish. 


	13. I Love Her I Love Her Not

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 13 I Love Her I love Her Not  
  
Hermione didn't wake up for about a week. Draco was worried that she maybe had died but Madam Pomfrey assured him she hadn't. He remained by her side all day just waiting for the moment when her eyes would flutter open. He brought her many gifts each day like, teddy bears and roses. However every night he had to leave her since Madam Pomfrey would not allow him to stay in the hospital wing. He had nightmare everyday that week. During the day Madam Pomfrey would tell him to go to class and that she would call him when she awoke, but he merle ignored her. He wanted to be with her the moment she awoke not after but that very moment.  
  
Hermione did wake up, it was five in the morning when she did though, and Draco being the sleepy head he is missed it. When he reached the Hospital wing she was already sitting up in bed eating some bread with butter. Her hair was combed and she smiled as she noticed Draco.  
  
He handed her the white roses he had brought for her and the brown Get-well Soon teddy bear. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked taking a seat on the bed next to her. Hermione grinned she loved it when he got concerned. "I'm feeling just like I did before I saw you punch Ron."  
  
Draco laughed "and how's that" he asked her.  
  
"Happy" she told him. "What happened after I was knocked out?" she asked.  
  
"He got knocked out," said Draco laughing. Hermione shot a look at him that could kill.  
  
"How long have I been out?" She asked.  
  
"About a week if not more" said Draco shrugging.  
  
"A WEEK!" screamed Hermione, Draco knotted. "What about all these stuff animals and flowers and cards?" She asked Draco.  
  
"Their all from me." He said feeling proud of himself. Hermione smiled she was surprised; she never thought Draco would give her so many gifts. She smiled at him as he caught her gaze.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked into the room "Hello Mr. Malfoy" she said sweetly. Draco broke his eye contact with Hermione and smiled at Madam Pomfrey. "Miss. Granger you can leave right after lunch."  
  
So right after lunch Draco gathered Hermione's things and waited, as she got dressed.  
  
Hermione quickly got out of bed but when she stood up onto her feet she felt a terrible pain on her right ankle, she let out a scream as she fell to the ground. Draco having heard her scream threw Hermione's things onto the bed and ran back to her to see what had happened. He helped Hermione back onto the bed and rushed once again to get Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well it's broken" she told them while examining Hermione's ankle.  
  
"Well you can heal it right? " asked Draco looking as worried as he had the past week when he brought Hermione into the hospital wing.  
  
"Of course I can" she assured Draco. "However I would like Miss. Granger to remain until dinner." Hermione knotted.  
  
Draco remained by Hermione's side while Madam Pomfery mended her bone. Hermione wouldn't dare look. "How are you going to do it on your patients." Draco asked her.  
  
"It's different when it's not on you." She said.  
  
When it was over Draco sat beside Hermione on the bed and watched as she finished reading his book. She looked so beautiful he thought to himself.  
  
"That was a beautiful story," said Hermione closing the book and holding it tight against her chest as if it were a child. "I wish I could live a love story like that," she told Draco.  
  
Draco smiled at her "why don't you?" he questioned.  
  
"Because I don't love any enemy." She said smiling. Draco however wiped the smile off his face. He didn't know why but when she said that he felt a great pain, as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. He then stood up from the bed Hermione was confused "are you alright." She asked looking up at Draco.  
  
"Ya" said Draco with a fake smile. He then began to walk out of the hospital wing ignoring Hermione's questions of where he was going.  
  
Draco walked slowly back to the common room thinking on Hermione's last words and why it had hurt him so much. It couldn't be...love. No he wasn't in love with Hermione. They were just good friends, that was all. He sat himself in an armchair thinking of her. Even if he was in love with her Hermione could never love him, not after all the things he had done to her. She enjoyed spending time with him that was all. "Yes Hermione will never love me," he told himself.  
  
Hermione remained in the hospital wing she didn't understand what was wrong with Draco she wondered if had been something she had done, or said.  
  
At dinner Madam Pomfrey brought Hermione some dinner and said she could leave as soon as she finished. Hermione just pushed the plate of food away, got dressed, and rushed to find Draco.  
  
She walked into the common room; Draco was sitting on a sofa. She smiled and sat next to him, he didn't even look up at her. "Hey" said Hermione in hopes of getting a conversation started but Draco didn't say anything. "Have you eaten yet," she asked again there was no response. "So, what did you do after you left the hospital wing" again Draco said nothing. Hermione took a deep breath trying to remain calm. "What's wrong Draco? I mean...first you just leave me in the hospital wing and don't even tell me where you were going and now your just ignoring me."  
  
"I don't owe any satisfaction of my life to you" said Draco coldly Hermione felt a bit hurt at this  
  
"What happened Draco? What did I do, did I say something or do something that made you feel this way, because if I did I think I have a right to know" said Hermione a bit angrily.  
  
Draco sat up on the sofa "God Hermione. I-I don't love any enemy" he quoted her.  
  
Hermione was shocked at this he was in love with her. She never realized or even dreamed that Draco might be in love with her. "Draco..." she said smiling at him. "W-When I said that..."  
  
"It's alright Hermione you don't need to explain," he said interrupting her and getting up from the sofa to leave. "I was...I was a fool to think... to think..."but he didn't even finish his sentence and began walking away towards his room.  
  
Hermione however wasn't finished with him. 'To think what Draco...to think that I could love you." Draco turned to look at her. "Draco I-I...I thought you were the one... that didn't love me." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Draco walked back to her "How could I not love you." He said taking Hermione's hands and lifting her up to her feet. "You...you have so much passion for life and for things that you do and for who you are, how couldn't I love you? You opened my eyes to so many things. You opened my eyes to you. I love you Hermione more then life itself."  
  
AN: Yeah about time too. I know it took forever but I wanted to make it good and I hope this is good enough for you. I really don't like reading those stories where he falls in love because she changed over the summer and he's thinking what are you doing Malfoy she a mudblood slap yourself. I had to go my own way. I hope you liked it, I know I did. Well that's all the net chapter is really long it came out to about 14 pages not typed. Please Review and tell me what you think I really want to know if you thought it couldn't have happened like that and if there was something that made it sound unbelievable. I'm correcting the next few chapters so you'll have to excuse me. 


	14. Valentine Romance

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 14 Valentine Romance  
  
Draco and Hermione sat together in their common room. Hermione was rereading Draco's book, while he just stared at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Why are you reading that book, again?" He asked her.  
  
Hermione closed the book and smiled at him. "Because I love this book it's become one of my favorite books." She said holding it close to her.  
  
"But why?" Asked Draco not satisfied with the answer she had given him." I know it's a good book, but it's not that good."  
  
Hermione smiled at him "I'll give you three reasons why I love this book okay." Draco knotted "One because you gave it to me. Two because it reminds me of us." Draco raised an eyebrow. "And three because it's what got us together." She said biting her lower lip and remembering how she had said that she didn't love any enemy and Draco believed she was talking about him.  
  
Draco smiled as she turned from her daydream and caught his gazed. How she loved staring into those gorgeous gray eyes. After a few seconds of staring and smiling Hermione broke the connection and opened up the book to continue with her reading, but Draco pulled it out of her hand. "Let me." he said clearing his throat and flipping it to the page where the bookmark laid. Draco began to read and Hermione listened with a grin on her face. She quite enjoyed it when he read to her. He would act it out and do different voices for each of the characters.  
  
AN (This might get somewhat confusing but Draco is reading everything and so everything that is '' is dialog that Draco's reading from the book.)  
  
They were at the part where Liv receives a telegram from her beloved to meet her at the front of the café. Live sneaks out of her parent's snobby Christmas ball and goes to meet with her love. She wait's for him where the letter told her to but, he doesn't show up, and she starts to wonder if he will. She's about to leave when she hears some one call out 'Liv Liv' she turned to see him running down the street towards her  
  
'I thought you wouldn't come Draco read in a high-pitched voice that made Hermione laugh.  
  
'I would never leave you come on' said Mark pulling her up the street. 'Close your eyes' he told her. The young girl did what he asked. Mark pulled her around the corner. 'Alright open them.' Liv opened her eyes to have a small snowflake fall on her eyelash. It was snowing. Mark placed an arm around her waist, as she laughed.  
  
Draco sat back down next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
'This is magical' said Liv looking down at Mark. Hermione stared at Draco as he continued to read.  
  
'Do you like it really' asked Mark.  
  
'I love it' said Liv. 'But I love it more because I'm spending it with you.' She said smiling as their eye's met.  
  
Draco then looked at Hermione catching her gaze.  
  
Mark leaned in toward Liv.  
  
Draco dropped the book and leaned in toward Hermione.  
  
Mark connected his lips to Liv's.  
  
Hermione leaned back... and placed a hand to Draco's lips seconds before they covered hers. "I...I can't do this." She said and she ran up to her room.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. He had messed up he knew it. He needed to correct it, though he wasn't sure what was wrong with wanting to steal a kiss from his girl friend. He walked up slowly towards her room thinking on how to apologize to her and wandering why it had upset her so.  
  
He walked into her room she was seated in an armchair by the fire. He walked up to it and knelt down in front of her. "Hermione I-I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He said not really knowing what he did wrong.  
  
Hermione looked down at Draco. "No you don't have to apologize, It's not you Draco...It's just...I-I...I'm kind of scared of getting hurt...again. Not that you would ever hurt me." She added quickly after seeing his face of shock. "I just need...to take things slow."  
  
Draco smiled "Hermione I would wait eternity for you." Hermione smiled now feeling more relived that he understood how she felt. "Good night love." he said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun shinning into her room. Memories of the previous day flashed back to her. She sat up in bed and hugged her knees. Wow she thought she was actually Draco's Girlfriend she just couldn't believe it.  
  
Suddenly she heard the door creek open, Draco walked in holding a tray with some daisies in a vase. "Morning" he said with a wide grin on his face "I hope your hungry" he said as he laid the tray on the bed which held 2 plates with 3 pancakes each and 2 cups of chocolate milk. He went over the tray and placed a small kiss on the end of Hermione's nose. She had thought he would try to kiss her, but was glad he didn't.  
  
"So how did you sleep?" asked Hermione as she watched Draco cut a piece of pancake and pop it into his mouth and then taking her fork to do the same.  
  
"Alright" said Draco shrugging "Oh before I forget," he said with his mouth stuffed with food then stopping to swallow. "There's going to be a Hogsmade trip shall we go?"  
  
"Ya! I haven't gone to Hogsmade since...last year." Draco raised an eyebrow. "When is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Next Saturday" said Draco taking a sip of his chocolate milk.  
  
The week went by fast, Hermione wanted to tell the world who she was with and Draco felt the same way. He always wanted her next to him where ever he went. They no longer wanted Dobby to bring them dinner; instead they went down to the great hall for every meal and even sat in the same table. They weren't sure if it was against the rules for members from a different house to sit at a different table, but they hadn't been told off for it yet.  
  
It was now Friday Hermione awoke the curtains drawn to keep the sun out of her room. She looked at her watch 8:00 she sighed. She knew Draco was not around he had told her the night before that he had to do something early in the morning and wasn't sure on when he would be seeing her. On the bed side table was a piece of parchment Hermione opened it and read,  
  
My Love, Sorry I wasn't there to wake you. I left at five in the morning and didn't see any reason in waking you if you didn't have class that early. I'll see you later. Hope you have a nice day.  
  
Love, Draco  
  
Hermione smiled folded the letter and placed it back on the table. She quickly showered, dressed, and went down towards the common room. When she opened the door of her room her jaw dropped as she looked to find the ceiling covered in heart balloons, the walls were now white with the words I love you written in different fonts. Hermione was surprised at what he had done she had thought he might have forgotten. She went down the stairs to find the common room floor covered in red, pink, and white petals.  
  
A Tear ran down her face. "You always do let your magic do the talking," she said to herself. She found a card with her name on it laying on the table she opened it with trembling hands and read,  
  
My Own, Since the first time I saw you I felt something inside I wanted to be with you all the time. The way you made me feel when you held my hands the way you made me forget the world around me. You've become my morning sunshine. You've become my life. When you look at me I can hardly breath. You're always in my dreams. You've become my reason to love; you've made my life unforgettable. I love you more then life itself my own. Hermione, Mia, Mione will you be my Valentines.  
  
Happy Valentines Day.  
  
Love Draco P.S. I hope your favorite number is 14.  
  
Hermione was now in tears. She pocketed Draco's Valentine and rushed to the great hall. As she walked into the great hall she noticed the walls covered in posters all saying  
  
Hermione Granger will you be my Valentines.  
  
Ginny came up to Hermione "He really dose love you" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione turned to her with a smile on her face "You have no idea" Ginny laughed at this. "So what did Harry do for you?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Ginny sighed, "the usual you know the roses the teddy bear and then we're going to the dinner thing together but hey it is Harry. I mean... I wasn't expecting him to go all out but I was hoping for something a little less common from him."  
  
Hermione laughed "To tell you the truth Ginny I thought Draco had totally forgotten it I mean he did even talk about anything besides the Valentine Dinner and when I got up and I didn't see any card or anything by my bed I thought he just forgot" said Hermione shrugging.  
  
"Well he didn't." said Ginny pointing to the posters around the room.  
  
"Oh that's not half of what he did." Said Hermione she went on to telling Ginny on how she had found her common room and showed her the Valentine letter. Hermione talked about Draco as if he was some great hero who fought in the war.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione was now sitting in the dark classroom of potions preparing a potion with a Hufflepuff girl who she didn't rightly know. Her thoughts however were on Draco. She kept her eyes on the door in hopes that Draco would come walking in, but he didn't.  
  
In the middle of the class once Hermione focused her concentration on her potion Collin Creevy walked in. Snape quickly went to see what was so urgent that he just had to interrupt his class.  
  
"What do you need?" asked Snape trying to contain his anger.  
  
"I have a Valentine for Miss. Granger," he said with a childish voice almost sounding scared of Snape. Hermione turned her eyes from her potion upon hearing her name.  
  
"Deliver your Valentine after class" said Snape almost closing the door on Collin's face.  
  
"No Sir I must deliver it now."  
  
Snape obviously didn't have much patients to argue with a 16 year old kid because he said, "Fine deliver your Valentine and leave."  
  
Collin walked out of Snape's classroom seconds later he walked in his arms buried in roses. He walked up to Hermione's table and set them down. "14 dozen pink colored roses from Mr. Draco Malfoy." He said smiling at Hermione and then walking out of the classroom. Everyone stared as Hermione set the roses down on a seat next to her.  
  
After class Hermione cast a spell turning all the roses small enough so they fit into her book bag. She didn't go to lunch but went up to the common room to place the roses in vases around her room.  
  
Hermione went to transfiguration as happier as ever there she received 14 dozen heart balloons. Later that day while she was doing some research in the library she received 14 teddy bears that said I love you.  
  
Around 6-o-clock she went back to the common room to get ready for the Valentine dinner that Draco had asked her to go. She slipped on a white dress her mother had sent for her during Christmas and some skin tone colored shoes. Her hair was completely straight half up half down, and for a special touch the pearl necklace that Draco had given her.  
  
She walked out of her room feeling rather pretty. Draco was standing by the staircase looking at his wristwatch dressed in a white-collar button down shirt and black dress pants. Hermione smiled he looked so handsome. Draco looked up at the top of the stairs as Hermione came down; He offered his arm to her, which she took. "So did you like my Valentine Presents" Hermione turned to him and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I loved them," she said.  
  
Draco smiled he liked the way her lips felt on his cheek though he would rather have them on his lips. "I wanted the whole school to know I was with you and that I love you and I wanted you especially to know it."  
  
"I do," said Hermione smiling at him.  
  
When they reached the great hall it was already full of people. The long house tables were gone and in there places where many round tables covered in pink and red tablecloths with a candlestick. There were no more of Draco's poster hanging around and the entire hall was lit up by candle light except a stage in which the teachers normally ate, which had lights shining on to it to light up the band The Weird Sisters.  
  
There were heart balloons everywhere and even some cupids flying around with a bow and arrows.  
  
Draco led Hermione to one of the tables. They sat in front of each other. Before they could say a word to each other Professor McGonagall stepped onto the stage. "Welcome." She said making all heads turn towards the stage. "Welcome to our first annual Valentine Dinner. Before we start I have a few words to say. The floor in the middle is open to anyone who wishes to dance and, I will be allowing one person in between songs to come up onto the stage on to the stage to say something to their love one. Alright enjoy yourselves."  
  
The plates on the table filled with food and the cups with drinks. Hermione and Draco didn't talk much during dinner they just smiled at each other enjoying being in each other's company.  
  
After they had finished eating Draco pulled Hermione to the dance floor. He laced his fingers with her and placed an arm around her waist bringing her a bit closer to him. Hermione felt a bit awkward at being so close to him but she loved being there in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder allowing Draco to lead the way through the dance floor.  
  
Once the music stopped Draco led Hermione back towards the table sitting her with her back to the stage. He told her to wait there. A few minutes passed an Hermione was starting to wonder where Draco had gone when she heard his voice echoing around the great hall she turned towards the stage to see Draco's tie a bit loose and a microphone in his hand. "This song is for the one person that I love most Hermione." Draco's voice rang through the great hall as he sang.  
  
They say you should wait a while But I fall every time you smile They say it's just a game If that's true then I'll take the blame Cause I-I've got you on my mind And I don't wanna let you go Don't run away with my heart I want to fall in love Be careful what you do Cause I'm hooked on you If you let me go It will hurt me so"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe Draco was doing this her eye's began to fill with tears. She felt so happy Draco made her fell as if she was the only person in the whole world as if she was the most special person there was.  
  
"I've heard it so many times They say you can't believe the lines But I've got nothing to lose baby I'd rather break the rules Then live a life without you Make it all that I dream Wanna feel everything That love is supposed to be Baby I wouldn't lie It feels so good inside Don't ever wanna say good-bye Don't ever want to let you go Don't ever wanna say good-bye"  
  
With the last words sung Draco jumped off the stage and went towards Hermione who was standing in the middle of the dance floor, her face wet from her tears and her mascara smudged leaving trails of black tears down her face. "Hermione I love you."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Wow! That was a looooooooooong chapter I'm really tiered I hope you liked it I just had to have Draco sing for her I mean I would love it if a guy sang to me with a guitar too.  
  
DISCLAMER: The song unfortunately doesn't belong to me it belongs to a wonderful Brazilian band called Sandy e Junior they have been one of my favorite bands ever since I can remember I grew up listening to them. Oh ya for those of you how don't know I was born and lived in Brazil for the first 6 years of my life. Well any way last year or something the band released their first international cd where I got the song.  
  
Well until next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks to Brittany for giving me the idea of using the favorite number thing. Oh and please review telling me what you thought of Draco singing to Hermione. Namaarie! And excuse me if there are some mistakes I'm correcting my own chapters now and I'm not very good. 


	15. Rain kisses

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 15 Rain kisses  
  
The week after Draco's Love song to Hermione went by fast. Most of the girls were extremely upset that their boyfriends hadn't thought of such a thing.  
  
None of the girls seem to be in love with Draco any more. Parkinson and her gang would say, "After he got with a mudblood he's just not that charming." Draco would have beaten the shit of Pansy if she wasn't a girl, and Hermione wasn't there to hold him back.  
  
Draco always became furious when people called Hermione a mudblood. Often when Hermione was alone Parkinson would say, "She's obviously using a love spell how can a pure blood fall in love with a mudblood. Hermione always felt a bit hurt by Pansy's words but she never told anyone, and more then once she felt like beating the shit out of Pansy herself.  
  
It was Friday, Draco and Hermione were in Hogsmade. Hermione's hair was no longer straight but in long curls; however her eyes remained green. Draco wouldn't let her change them, he told her he liked the way he felt when he gazed into them, and so Hermione agreed to keep them green.  
  
Hermione was sitting on a bench, Draco next to her. His head, resting on her shoulder as she brushed his hair gently. "So what do you want to do love?" asked Draco taking deep breaths and letting the smell of Hermione's shampoo enter his system.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione. "Oh! I know," she said immediately after almost jumping from the bench. Draco raised his head to look at her. "Let's go to the Shrinking Shack," said Hermione enthusiastically. Draco looked at Hermione as If she had gone mad. "Well now that I have a great wizard by my side no demon, monster, ghost, or werewolf would dare touch me."  
  
Draco gave a weak laugh "How about we go to the Three Broomsticks and get some butter beer."  
  
Hermione smiled "Your scared" she said laughing at him. "Draco shook his head. "Yes you are just admit it you're a scary cat, scary cat scary cat scary cat" Hermione sang.  
  
"No love I was just scared you might get scared," said Draco.  
  
"Me" said Hermione in disbelief. "Come on let's go." She said as she pulled Draco off the bench towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
As they walked towards The Three Broomsticks it started to rain. Draco quickly went to get some cover under a shop. Hermione looked up at the sky to watch the rainfall, stuck out her tongue, and tried to catch raindrops with her mouth. Draco ran back to Hermione "Come on your going to get wet." He told her.  
  
Hermione shock her head letting some of the water from her hair slash on to Draco's face. "I don't want to. I want to play in the rain." Draco smiled.  
  
"Your going to get sick out in the rain like this come on." He said taking her hands in his and pulling her towards the shop.  
  
Hermione suddenly let go of Draco's hand Draco turned around to see Hermione standing in a middle of a puddle, her converts almost completely covered in water. Draco began to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" She asked in an angry tone.  
  
"You" said Draco continuing to laugh at her "I mean, you were the one that wanted to play in the rain."  
  
"Well if that's how it's going to be" said Hermione with a smirk on her face as she kicked some water towards Draco.  
  
Draco stopped laughing and looked at Hermione as if she was the most evil person in the world. "I'm going to get you for that" he said running towards her. Hermione started to laugh as she ran back to the park where they had been.  
  
Hermione began to play a little game of hide and seek with Draco. She would hide behind a slide or something and Draco would try to find her. When he did find her she would scream and run from him, like a little girl who had just seen a monster.  
  
Hermione was hiding behind a tree and Draco was looking for her. He had looked every were else but he hadn't looked behind the tree, he was starting to get frustrated and was yelling "Hermione come on out. I'm not going to play any more. Come on Hermione I give up." Hermione laughed and then immediately covered her mouth. She turned to look where Draco was, in hopes he hadn't heard; however he was gone. Hermione looked and looked but couldn't see him any where, she was about to go out to go look for him when someone said "Boo" Hermione screamed, as she turned around and very wet Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Now I've got you." Hermione giggled as he backed her against the tree and began to fill her neck with wet kisses.  
  
Hermione began to moan and feel out of breath. Draco stopped to look at her. "I Love you Mia."  
  
"I love you too." Hermione smiled and said backing herself off against tree.  
  
"Oh but I love you so much more. I love the way your body has perfect curves," said Draco as he placed a hand on her thigh and brought it up doing the outline of her body, making Hermione giggle.  
  
"I Love the way your eyes catch mine. I Love the way you seem so innocent. I love the way your hair curls." He said twirling his finger around her wet hair. Hermione was still trying to catch her breath. Draco then placed a finger on her lips and did its outline saying "and I love the way your lips are forbidden to me." Draco leaned in backing Hermione against the tree again.  
  
Hermione was petrified she knew he was going to kiss her, she just didn't know if she was ready for it, but she didn't want to stop him either. Before Hermione could do anything his lips where on hers and Hermione forgot all her fears of kissing him. Hermione kissed back putting as much force into it as he was. She wrapped her arms around his not daring to break connection.  
  
Draco then placed a hand on her waist and brought it up slipping it under her shirt to feel her skin under his. Hermione felt her shirt go up and she broke the connection from there lips. "Draco!" she said pulling his hand from under her shirt. "Not here."  
  
Draco smirked and Hermione smiled back at him still trying to catch her breath. Hermione felt as if Draco had swept her off her feet. "Come on we better start walking back," said Draco lacing their hands together.  
  
Hermione and Draco went straight to their common rooms after arriving at Hogwards. Hermione was already sneezing so Draco told her he didn't want to see her until she had taken a hot shower and dressed into something warm. Hermione did, as he asked not wanting to argue with him after sharing such a special moment.  
  
After a hot shower Hermione went to Draco's room to wait for him. While waiting she noticed a black book with the letters DM engraved on it. Hermione picked up the book and opened it to the first page, to find a picture of a woman holding a blond little boy on her lap. Under the picture was written in sloppy writing, to my dear son Draco. Hermione flipped through the book to find pictures of Draco's hands and feet at 1 year of age and pictures of Draco's blowing candles at birthday parties. "My Mother made it for me." Hermione looked up to see Draco standing at the bathroom doorway wearing gray sweat pants and a thin white shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry...Draco I...I ...didn't mean to look at It.," said Hermione worried that he might get mad.  
  
"Don't worried about it I don't care." He said sitting down on the bed next to her and taking the book from her hand. "She gave it to me when I was excepted into Hogwards the letter was the last thing she placed in it. She had been working on it even before I was born" said Draco flipping through the book and stopping at the first page. "She didn't deserve to die," he said closing the book.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione shivering a bit,"  
  
Draco looked at her "Don't be it wasn't your fault." He said throwing the book down on the floor and then turning back to Hermione who let out a sneeze "Is that the warmest pj's you have?" asked Draco realizing what she was wearing.  
  
Hermione smiled "No" she said  
  
"You're going to freeze in that," he said with a look of disapproval as he got up from the bed and went to pull out some warmer clothes for her.  
  
"Here" said Draco handing her a black sweater and sweat pants. Hermione stood up "Put these on." Draco placed a hand on her shoulder and slipped the strap off of it. Hermione began to breath more heavy as he did the same thing to the other. Suddenly she pulled away and turned her back to Draco.  
  
Draco did the same; he hadn't realized what he was doing. As Hermione slipped off her short shorts Draco took a peak from over his shoulder. God she was beautiful he thought as he turned back.  
  
Hermione went towards him and said "Thank you" Draco turned around. "I'm going to bed see you in the morning" she said walking by him and going towards the door.  
  
"Wait" said Draco, Hermione turned back to him. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" asked Draco with a smirk.  
  
"Don't you think you had enough kisses for one day" she said smiling and walking out off his room leaving him to think on what she had just said.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Finally they kissed. I couldn't wait to write this chapter I mean it seemed like it took forever to get here. I hoped you liked it. I had a lot of other times were I could have made them kiss but how the story is called Rain of Tears I thought it would make it more magical to do it in the rain. He He He. Please tell me what you think on how I did the whole kissing thing I would love to know. Well until next chapter. Namaarie. 


	16. Hold Me

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 16 Hold Me  
  
Hermione went to bed that night with her thoughts on Draco. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. She was truly in love with Draco. The way he made her feel and how he swept her off her feet, everything seemed unbelievable.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with a terrible headache, but before she could think of doing anything about it, Draco walked into her room. "Good Morning love," he said with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Morning," said Hermione weakly.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Draco noticing how pale she looked.  
  
"Yeah, I just have a headache," said Hermione.  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything?" asked Draco, a bit concerned.   
  
"No," said Hermione, smiling at his concern, "I'll be fine, it's just a headache, it will go away."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Draco, still not convinced, Hermione nodded. "Aright then, well, I brought you some breakfast, it's down stairs, all go get it," said Draco standing up from the bed and immediately being pulled down by Hermione.  
  
"No, it's okay, I'll go eat down there," she said pulling the blankets off her and placing her feet on the ground. Hermione was walking down the stairs when suddenly she stopped and she grabbed on to the rail and turned to look at Draco. Draco was shocked to see her so pale, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Hermione's eyelids became very heavy and before Draco could do anything she went tumbling down the stairs.  
  
"Hermione," Draco screamed as he watch her hit the bottom of the stairs. He quickly ran towards her and picked her up caring her up to his room and setting her on the bed. He began to gently hit her face to see if she would awake. Hermione opened her eyelids.  
  
"Your burning up," said Draco, as he touched her head to cover the wound on her forehead, which was bleeding quite badly. After cleaning her wound, he carefully pulled of his sweater, which she had worn to bed, leaving her only in a black bra.  
  
Draco rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower so that the water was a bit cold. He then, carefully, led Hermione to his bathroom. He waited for her outside as she took a shower to drop her fever. Hermione did as he asked feeling to weak to argue.  
  
Draco brushed Hermione's hair from her face and then did it in two braids so it wouldn't get in her face or get knotted and tangled. Hermione found it highly amusing that Draco had skills in fixing women's hair.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Chicken soup, made especially for you," said Draco, placing a tray with a bowl of soup on the bed. Hermione looked at the bowl it was Chicken soup with noodles, carrots and potato in it. She made of face as if disgusted by the food and said "I'm not hungry."  
  
Draco sighed in frustration "Hermione you haven't eaten anything all day! You have to eat something, or your just going to get yourself more ill, by not eating." He said, holding a spoon full of soup up to her.  
  
"But it won't taste like anything," said Hermione.  
  
"Don't be so childish Hermione."  
  
"No, I don't want to eat anything!" said Hermione as she pushed the spoon away from her.  
  
"I don't want you to get worse," said Draco, "I don't want to lose you." At this Hermione sighed and opened her mouth letting Draco give her a spoonful of soup. She made a face as if it tasted like the worst thing in the world and Draco laughed saying, "Childish, Childish, Childish."  
  
Hermione spent most of the day in bed listening Draco tell jokes and childhood stories. Every now and then, he would check her fever she had one all day, but it wasn't as bad.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Hermione's fever did rise. He wanted to call Madam Pomfrey, but Hermione wouldn't dare let him leave her side. So, Draco kept placing cold, wet cloths on her forehead, until her fever went down again. "See what happens when you play in the rain," said Draco as he wet a piece of cloth.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Imagine what wouldn't have happened if I didn't." Draco smirked. Even though Hermione was sick, he was glad she decided to play in the rain. They never would have kissed and Draco would have never been able to taste her lips.  
  
Once night fell, Draco sat next to Hermione and gently brushed her hair until she fell asleep. Hermione was sleeping in his bed, so he decided that he would go sleep in hers. He was about to walk out of his room when Hermione called out to him. Draco quickly rushed back to her side. "What's wrong?" asked Draco, a bit concerned as to why she had called him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't leave me alone," she said weakly. Draco looked around his room and let go of her hand as he went to pull an armchair towards the bed. "Draco," Hermione called when he let go.  
  
Draco quickly rushed back, took her hand again, and said, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave you. I'm just going to pull up an arm chair," He said placing a kiss on her hand. Draco pulled the armchair, which was by the fireplace and started to brush Hermione's hair. "You can sleep here, next to me," she said looking up at him, "I know how tired you must be, and how uncomfortable it must be to sleep in an armchair."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Draco not certain if he should.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I trust you." Draco lay on the opposite side of the bed trying not to make any body contact. "Draco?" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm here, shhhhh," said Draco as he turned around to brush her hair.  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Yes," said Draco to tell Hermione he was listening.  
  
"Hold me," asked Hermione. Draco placed his arms around her waist and Hermione laced their fingers together. Laying there next to him with his arms around her made her feel so safe, so protected of everything. She wished that, that night would last forever.   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
AN: Oh my goodness I love this chapter. I mean the whole caring thing was so sweet. Well, I'm thinking of writing another DH story but I'm not certain if it will work out I have a couple of stories I want to do.. Well, thanks to all my reviewers that keep me writing. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I love reading your reviews and knowing what you think of my story. Well, that's all for now. Thanks to my new Beta Amelia she corrected this chapter for me and helped me with the title and the ending. She is awesome and will be correcting my chapters hopefully until I'm finished with this story. I've gone through like 3 beta's for one story. Well until next chapter Peace out! 


	17. Pictures Worth 1000 Words

Chapter 17  
  
Pictures Worth 1000 Words  
  
The month of February turned into March. Hermione and Draco no longer did anything apart. They always wanted to be together.  
  
Hermione no longer wanted to sleep alone either. She began to find it hard to sleep without Draco's reassuring arms around her. More then once, when they didn't sleep together, Hermione would catch herself walking towards his bedchamber at night.  
  
It was a Friday morning; Hermione was getting ready to go down to breakfast when she heard a peck on the window. She went and opened it to let the owl in.  
  
She took the letter from the owl and opened it. Written in the letter were a few words:  
  
Look at your boyfriend  
  
Attached with the letter was two pictures of Draco and Pansy. One was of Draco kissing Pansy and the other one of Pansy pulling her top over her head while Draco lay on the bed with only boxers on.  
  
Tears began to run down Hermione's face as she glanced over the picture. No, no, it couldn't be true. She continually told herself Draco would never do such a thing, but the proof was clear. There was no one that could say that it wasn't Draco in those pictures.  
  
Draco waked into the common room Hermione was seated on the sofa crying with the two pictures in her hand. "What's wrong baby?" asked Draco, sitting down next to her and lifting her chin to get a look at her teary-eyed face.  
  
"I can't believe you Draco...I ...I mean I trusted you I ...I opened my heart to you ...I gave you my heart and you just turned it to dust." she said pulling away from him.  
  
"Hermione what are you talking about?" questioned Draco, confused as to why she would be mad. Hermione shoved the pictures in his hand and got up to leave.  
  
Draco took a quick glance at the pictures and went after her. He grabbed her wrist swinging her towards him, just before she reached the portrait hole. "Let me go!" Hermione yelled, trying to free her wrists.  
  
Draco grabbed her other wrist and held on to her tightly. "Hermione you need to believe me. I didn't do that I would never do that."  
  
Hermione stopped trying to free her wrists and looked up at him. "Then who did," tears running down the side of her face, "if it's not you, then who is it?" Hermione waited a few seconds to see what Draco would say. "Who did, don't lie Draco its proof right there. I don't know how I could let myself fall in love with you and how could I believe that you changed." Draco finally let go of Hermione and she stormed off.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione was now in Ginny's room crying. Ginny tried to cheer her up but nothing she said worked. "Are you sure you saw the picture correctly?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "I loved him so much and he just...he told me he didn't do it and...and I wanted to believe him...I did...but I-I just couldn't, I mean, the proof was right there in front of me."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco was furious he knew that Pansy had done this to try and separate Hermione from him. He and Pansy had been friends, Draco had even been with her a couple of times, but they had never gone as far as having sex together. Draco just didn't see Pansy like that, to go that far. He didn't love her and she knew that.  
  
Draco picked up the two pictures that were on the floor and rushed to the Slytherin common room to find Pansy.  
  
She was studying with some friends by the fire. Draco walked up to her his blood boiling and fire in his eyes. "Pansy I need to talk to you."  
  
Pansy looked up at him "Not now Draco I'm studying can't you see," she said pointing at the books on her lap.  
  
Draco took a deep breath trying to remain calm. "Pansy I need to talk to you right now."  
  
"Can't you wait Draco," said Pansy irritated but knowing what he wanted to talk to her about and not wanting to be alone with him out of fear of what he might do.  
  
"Pansy NOW!" he screamed. But Pansy just ignored him. Draco was losing his patience grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up from the armchair which she was seated on making her drop her books, quill and parchment.  
  
"Let me go Draco," Pansy yelled as he dragged her through the common room, "let me go your hurting me Draco!" Draco threw Pansy towards the wall when he finally reached a place, in the common room, where there weren't any student that could try to over hear their conversation.  
  
"How could you do that?" said Draco as he approached her and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"What are you talking about Draco?" asked Pansy trying to pretend as if she had no idea to what he was talking about.  
  
"Cut the crap Pansy," said Draco angrily, he could tell Pansy was scared he could see it in her eyes.  
  
"Draco I have no idea..." Pansy stopped talking as Draco handed her the two pictures. She smirked as she glanced over them, "Draco you know that I would never show these old pictures to your little girlfriend," she said trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"Pansy I never did anything with you," said Draco taking deep breaths so that he wouldn't do anything that would hurt her.  
  
"Draco now we mustn't try to forget the past," she said smiling. Pansy was glad that the stupid mudblood had fallen for her plan she felt almost as if Christmas had came early.  
  
"Pansy I don't love you," Draco continued, "nor will I ever. You getting Hermione away from me isn't going to get you with me." Said Draco, pushing her shoulders harder against the wall, while Pansy was biting her lower lip in pain.  
  
"But I love you Draco," she said trying to hold the pain back, and leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. Draco let Pansy go and turned his head inches before her lips were on his.  
  
"Bull shit! Pansy that's bull shit and you know it," he said turning to look at her, "you know better then I do that you don't do anything unless you can see what's in it for you. What was in it for you?" he questioned with a glare that could kill. Pansy was beginning to get angry and offended by Draco's words. "WHAT WAS IN IT FOR YOU? " he yelled. "Money, Jewelry...me?" asked Draco turning to leave.  
  
"You don't love that whore," said Pansy. Draco turned to look at her pinning her shoulders against the wall.  
  
"Don't ever call Hermione that again!" he said angrily.  
  
"You know it's true," said Pansy smirking. "The way she goes around from one guy to the other. Steeling people's boyfriend...getting pregnant." Pregnant Draco thought, no it couldn't be, Hermione couldn't have gotten pregnant or be pregnant. "Oh! Didn't your whore ever tell you that she was, pregnant?" said pansy smirking. Draco had heard enough he slapped Pansy across the face making her head snap to the side, and leaving his hand print on her white cheek.  
  
"Leave me and my god dame life alone, especially my girlfriend, " he said leaving with out another word.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Draco waited outside the Gryffindor common room until Ginny came out. She tried to ignore him but Draco stepped in front of her not letting her go through. Ginny looked up at him already knowing why he was there. "She's in there isn't she?" said Draco excitedly.   
  
Ginny sighed and said "Yes, but she doesn't want to see, talk, or even hear about you."  
  
"I have to see her Ginny, I have to. Not being able to see or be close to her is cutting my heart. I can't breath, I can't concentrate, and I can't sleep knowing she crying over me or mad at me. The thought of her being mad at me for something that I didn't do is just unbearable." Said Draco looking deep into Ginny's eyes in hopes that she would believe him and convince Hermione that he hadn't done it.  
  
For a few moments Ginny actually believe Draco, but Hermione's story seemed so believable and she didn't know Draco half as well as she knew Hermione. "I-I...I'm sorry Draco...I...I can't do anything to help you" and with that she left, leaving Draco standing alone in the hallway.  
  
Draco dropped to the floor and leaned against a wall with his knees against his chest, tears dripped down his face. He had lost her; he thought his greatest fear had come true. He was about to go walk back to the Head Common Room. When what looked like a first year walked by him and an idea blossomed in his mind. He listened carefully as the girl walked up to portrait and said "Dragons breath." The portrait opened, and the girl entered the Gryffindor common room. Draco went towards the portrait and did the same.  
  
His heart started to beat fast and his breathing became heavier as he walked though the common room. Draco walked up the stairs towards the 6- year girls dormitory.  
  
There was Hermione sleeping peacefully on one of the beds. Draco went and sat next to her and brushed her hair gently letting the curls run through his fingers.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened. "Draco," she said sitting up.  
  
"Hermione, please listen to me," Draco pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to here whatever excuse you may have come up with," said Hermione angrily, getting out of bed and trying to push Draco towards the door.  
  
"Please don't do this" said Draco in an attempt to make her believe him.  
  
"What do you want Draco. Do you expect me to just believe every single word that come out of your mouth when there was proof of what you did? Did...did you expect me to say oh whatever and come running back into your arms and pretend like nothing happened," Tears began to fill her eyes making them look like glass, "I...I loved you Draco...But I was a fool. How could I ever believe that you were different, that you had...that you had changed. ...Please, Draco...get out, and forget me...just forget me," with that she pushed Draco out the door.  
  
Draco watched as she placed her hand on her neck and ran her fingers over the pearl necklace. Hermione yanked the necklace off her neck placed it in Draco's hand and said "I'm sure your girlfriend will love it. Now forget me Draco." Hermione slammed the door. Tears ran down her face and Draco's as he took a look at the jewelry in his hand.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Wow I'm so tired of typing normally I type pretty fast but for some reason it took me 2 and a half hours to type this chapter. It's so sad that she doesn't believe him. I felt so bad about writing this chapter, but I have to have it in here, there is no other way I could find to write what's to come plus I needed some conflict in between them. So I hope you like it, personally I love the whole Pansy-Draco thing. Thanks to all who reviewed you all are awesome and I just love reading what you guys think. Thanks to my Beta, Orlando's Girl, and well, until next chapter. 


	18. Uncontrollable Love

Chapter 18  
  
Uncontrollable Love  
  
Hermione did everything to avoid Draco for next week and Draco did everything to see her. He would wait for her by her class, in the great hall, and by the Gryffindor tower with flowers, candy, and jewelry but Hermione just ignored him. One time Hermione even slapped him for touching her.  
  
Draco also sent her gifts and letters by owl in hopes that she would realize he hadn't done anything but Hermione didn't even glance over them she just cast them in the fire.  
  
Draco often lay awake at night thinking of her he didn't eat much and he stoped sleeping. He refused to go to class or do his homework he just remained thinking of her and hopping that he would walk into her, and that she would believe him.  
  
Hermione began to only attend class when she was certain that Draco wasn't outside the Gryffindor common room or waiting for her by her classroom.  
  
Hermione also began wondering around the castle after dark and how she was head girl she was allowed to. She was rather glad that Draco hadn't found out about her midnight wonderings or he might try to talk to her.  
  
Hermione felt that at night when everyone was asleep was the only time she had to herself to clear her mind. Often during the day students were running around try to catch her to tell her that Draco did this and Draco did that. The night was the only time she had with out Draco on her mind though she often thought of him.  
  
Ron who had recently broken up with Lavender tried many times that week to talk Hermione into getting with him. He was the only one who knew about Hermione's midnight wondering though she didn't know how he could have found out when she hadn't told any one.  
  
Many times at night he would pull her into a dark classroom and beg her for forgiveness, saying how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. He had tried to kiss her a few times but he wouldn't dare do it by force.  
  
It was late at night and Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor common room after having just finished eating dinner in the kitchen with the house elves. She had stopped going down to the great hall for meals because Draco usually was there waiting for her. So she waited until after dark.  
  
On that night like countless times that week Ron pulled Hermione into a small dark classroom full of desks against one wall. He threw her on the ground and she hit her head on one the desks. She felt blood drip down the side of her face. Ron walked towards her, his wand pointing at her.  
  
Hermione began to feel scared as Ron summoned her wand, caught it in mid air, and pocketed it. Ron then turned his back on Hermione and locked the door. "Wh-What are you doing Ron?" asked Hermione trying to keep her voice steady so that he wouldn't know that she was afraid. But Ron could tell she was frightened he could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
Hermione took a glance at her hand she was shaking out of her wits. She looked up to see Ron standing a few feet away from her; she began to back up as far as she could against the desk. Ron then pulled her onto her feet by her hair he grabbed her wrists and kissed her with as much force as he could. Hermione was screaming but his mouth muffled them.  
  
Ron finally disconnected his lips from her and slapped Hermione hard across the face. She let out a yell of pain as she fell to the ground. She began to feel really scared Ron had never acted like this before. He had hit her once or twice but it had never been with so much force and it had never been when they weren't arguing. "I'm tired of waiting for you Hermione. I 'm tired of patiently and calmly and nicely asking you to get back with me," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto her feet.  
  
Hermione let out a gasp of pain, his fingers felt as if they were digging into her skin. Tears began to fill her eyes. "Ron you're hurting me. Please let me go," she said as tears ran down her face mixing with her blood. Again he grabbed her wrists as she tried to go free.  
  
"No Hermione...My One," he corrected himself, "I'm never, never going to let you go." Hermione's breathing became heavier he began kissing her neck.  
  
"No...No...please...don't...don't...do this Ron." She said with fear in her voice.  
  
"You know Hermione," said Ron as he slapped across the face, sending her towards the ground, "I thought the pictures would be enough to get you to come back to me."  
  
Hermione's eyes widen "You what," She was confused she didn't understand what he was trying to say.  
  
"Yes, My Own, I sent the picture...me. With the help of Parkinson, of course. We found a little spell that can turn a person into who ever they wish all you need is there name," he said smirking.  
  
"How, how could you...How could you do such a thing?" she said. She couldn't believe it. Draco hadn't done anything and Hermione was mad at him when he was innocent. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" she screamed as she stood up and tried to beat Ron up. Ron slapped her as hard as he had before. Hermione yelled from the pain as she hit the floor.  
  
She looked down at her leg she had scrapped her knee and blood was dripping down her leg. "Go ahead scream, yell, and let all your anger out. I placed a silent charm before you came in," Ron said as he took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione who was now standing up with a hand on her knee to stop the blood.  
  
"Let me help you," said Ron with a smirk on his face as he muttered, "Crucio" and Hermione let out a scream that could have woken the dead. She was on the floor twitching it pain it was the worst thing she had ever felt. Hermione let out another yell and Ron lifted his wand removing the curse.  
  
Hermione collapsed on the ground. She felt weak from the lost of blood and from the pain. Ron dragged her across the room by her wrists, and lifted her up pushing her against the wall. Hermione bit her lower lip in pain and asked, "Why ...are you doing...this." She was breathing really heavy and had little energy left.  
  
"Didn't I already tell you? Because I want you," he said as he filled her neck with wet kisses, "I can't believe you would leave me for that fuck'n son of a bitch." He slapped her, Hermione gasped as her head snapped to the side. Ron connected their lips. Hermione tried to push him away from her but she was feeling too weak to do much of anything. He pulled her way from her lips. "Come on my whore, don't hold back. You didn't hold back when we were together, you wanted me so bad, so why are you holding back now."  
  
Ron's back was to Hermione and she felt it was the perfect time to try to escape. She ran towards the door but couldn't get it unlocked. Ron stopped talking and turned around having heard the doorknob turning. Ron walked towards her fire in his eyes, his blood boiling. Hermione turned around hearing his footsteps getting close. Ron grabbed her by the wrists, and slapped her. "Please...Please don't...don't do that" Hermione begged as he pulled at his wand and pointed it towards her.  
  
"You will learn to love me," said Ron rather calmly, "even if I have to force it out of you" Ron muttered "Crucio" again, and Hermione screamed as pain hit her. How she wished some one would hear her scream how she wished that Draco was there and that she had believed him.  
  
Ron removed the curse from Hermione and walked up to her pulling her up by her hair. "Let me go. Please. Please let me go," she cried, as Ron kissed her neck giving her a hike. He pushed her against the wall. "Ron, please don't do this," she pleaded as she watched him kick off his shoes and undo the zipper of his pants. Hermione closed her eyes as his pants fell to the ground. She remained motionless terrified of what he was going to do. Hermione started to feel faint as Ron undid the buttons of her shirt and kissed the out line of her under wire. She opened her eyelids as he stopped and for a brief moment she thought that it was over. However, Ron was not done with her; he slowly began pulling her skirt passed her thighs so that he may have access to what he wanted. Hermione's eyelids became heavy, she blinked, and then there was darkness.  
  
Hermione woke up the next day She looked around to see where she was in hopes that the night before had been a night mare, however she was inside a classroom and she knew it wasn't a nightmare. She then looked at herself, her clothes were on, and the cuts on her knee and head had been bandaged. Hermione brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her hand how could this have happened and why did it have to happen to her.  
  
Then she remembered Draco. She quickly picked up her wand that s a few feet away from her and rushed to the restroom.  
  
She examined her face in the bathroom mirror there weren't any burses on it. She lightly touched the cheek in which she had been slapped on countless times the night before. She bit her lower lip in pain for it hurt just by the touch. Hermione then examined her neck, arms, and legs. Her neck was filled with hikes and she quickly did a charm to heal them. She watched as one by one the hikes disappeared.  
  
Hermione's legs and arms weren't badly bruised. There was one bruise on her shoulder and a few on her thigh, but they were covered by her shirt and skirt. The cut on her knee was bandage and Hermione hid the bruises on her leg by pulling the socks all the way up. She ran out of the bathroom happier then she had been for the past week.  
  
Hermione rushed to the Head common room. Draco was seated in an armchair his eyes closed Hermione slowly approached him; Draco opened his eyes having heard footsteps.  
  
(AN: The next part will lead to this part get it, got it, good.)  
  
Draco lay on the armchair his eyes closed his thoughts on Hermione. Maybe he should just forget her and just move on with his life, he thought as he took a look at the jewelry in his hand. Tears dripped down his cheek, Draco's hope of Hermione ever returning to him had started to fade. He closed his eyes, how could he ever give up on Hermione, she had become his everything. Suddenly Draco heard footsteps and opened his eyes.  
  
Well that's all folks. I felt so bad about the whole Ron thing but I'm doing it all for a reason and I hope you all continue reading my sorry. Well at least she went back to him and she realized it was him. I promise that was the only rape scene. Well that's all for now. Until next chapter. Lot's Love. 


	19. Back Into Your Arms

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 19 Back Into Your Arms  
  
"Hermione" said Draco. He didn't believe it was her, was she real or was he dreaming? Hermione ran towards him and Draco embraced her kissing her golden hair letting his tears run freely down his face. It was her she was back in his arms thank God.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's alright," said Draco. "The important thing is that you're here now." Hermione broke away from his embrace. Draco brushed her hair away from her eye's he wanted to just touch her to make sure his eyes weren't playing a trick on him and that he wasn't hallucinating.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I don't know how I could have not. I mean..."  
  
"It's alright, it doesn't mater anymore" he said as he whipped a tear from her cheek Hermione let out a gasp of pain. "What happened?" he asked removing his hand. Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought of a quick excuse what was she going to say she couldn't tell him what had really happened for he might kill Ron."  
  
"Oh I fell down the stairs that's all," she lied.  
  
"Are you alright? "he asked as he noticed the bandage on her forehead and removed it to examine the wound.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just some cuts and bruises." She said as she let out another gasp as he placed his hand on her wounded shoulder. Draco looked at her suspiciously and then lifted up the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"Some" said Draco his eyes widening as he saw an ugly colored green and purple bruise. Hermione bit her lower lip to hold the pain back as he lightly touched it with one finger. "How did you fall?" he asked worried  
  
"I-I tripped," she told him. But Draco felt as if she was hiding something even though he didn't understand why or what she was hiding. However Draco wasn't going to argue with her now that she had just returned to him.  
  
"Did you have them checked out?" He questioned as he looked at her legs.  
  
"Yeah" Hermione lied. She was beginning to feel really bad about lying to him but she didn't want to tell him the truth ether.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked  
  
"Draco." Said Hermione as she removed his hand, which was pushing her skirt up so he could check if there were any wounds on her thigh. Draco looked up at her. "I'm fine" she reassured him.  
  
Draco knotted "Oh Hermione I've missed you so much." He said as he caught her gaze.  
  
"I missed you too." She told him staring deep into those gorgeous eyes of his.  
  
Weeks passed and Draco had felt the difference in his and Hermione's relationship. Ever since they had gotten back together Hermione had not given Draco one kiss and every time he touched her she would somewhat shrink away. Hermione also didn't dare sleep in the same bed as Draco. Draco didn't rightly understand what was wrong with her and why she was acting the way she was, he figured it had been their separation and that she just needed sometime to herself, so he kept his distance and tried to be as patient and as understanding as possible.  
  
However for Hermione the thought of her being the way she was, was scaring her. She was afraid that Draco might not want to stay with her that he might give up on waiting for her to get back to her normal self, and that he might leave her. But Hermione was also afraid of getting close to Draco, she knew he would never do such a thing but often when he touched her memories of that night would come rushing back to her.  
  
At night Hermione would often lay in bed thinking of what had happened and what was happening, and pray that she would forget it. As the weeks went by things started to get back to normal, her bruises faded and her mind began to clear. Hermione felt greatly relied and felt somewhat ready to start taking care of her life.  
  
Draco walked in to the head common room Hermione sat on the sofa reading. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey" he said sitting down next to her. "How was your day?" he questioned.  
  
"Alright" she told him shrugging.  
  
"Do you know what day it is today?" he questioned with a smirk on his face. Hermione shook her head. Draco was shocked he couldn't believe she had forgotten. "It's our six month anniversary. Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she heard this. "What?" asked Draco not understanding what was so funny.  
  
"Draco, Love." Said Hermione placing a hand on his shoulder with a wide grin. "Only women worry over small anniversary like that."  
  
"But It's not small" he told her "It's six months"  
  
Hermione shock her head in disbelief "It's the same thing" she told him.  
  
Draco sighed "Oh, that's to bad that a six month anniversary doesn't mean anything to you, I guess I'm just going to have to return this gift that I bought for you. "he said pulling a small black box from his pocket.  
  
"Wait," said Hermione excitedly looking at the box in his hands. "Six months is a lot of time." She said with a wide grin.  
  
Draco shock his head and handed her the box. "I knew you would want it, and even if you didn't care for a six month anniversary I would have given it to you."  
  
Hermione slowly opened the box to find a pair of pearl earrings that would match perfectly with the necklace he had given her, "Oh my God." She said not being able to describe how beautiful they were.  
  
"Do you like them?" asked Draco although her already knew the answer by the look on her face.  
  
"I love them," she answered taking her eyes off of them and embracing her.  
  
"Oh and I have something that belongs to you." Said Draco as he broke their eye connection and placed the pearl necklace around her neck. Hermione smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips; she was about to pull away. But Draco placed his hand on her hair keeping their lips attached. They both kissed with as much force as they could not wanting to hold anything back. Hermione placed her arms around Draco's neck she slowly pushed him down on to his back and laid on top of him keeping their lips connected. Draco kept a hand fixed on her hair while the other worked its way down from her shoulder to her waist and then up her shirt bringing it up and over her head.  
  
Suddenly Hermione broke their lip connection and sat up as Draco removed his hand from her hair. Draco watched as she stood up and picked up her shirt and threw it to him. "I'm going to take a shower," she said as she left to his room wearing only a short black skirt and her white under wire.  
  
Hermione had gone to take a shower in his bathroom, but had locked the door so he couldn't get in. Draco laid on his bed and waited until she came out. He was so happy that she was back in his arms the past week had been terrible and he believed that he would fall in a state of depression at one time, but now it felt like the past week had never happened.  
  
One hour later Hermione walked out of the bathroom wearing a jean skirt with a black tank top, with black sandals. She laid on the bed next to Draco after a few minutes of silence Draco said "Hermione."  
  
"Yes" she answered with her eyes closed.  
  
"I love you," he said. Hermione smiled, but before she could say anything his lips were on hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock and surprisingly her lips parted letting Draco work his tongue in bringing chills through her body. Draco pushed Hermione onto her back as he rolled on top of her still kissing deeply. He kept one hand on her hair and one on her unwounded shoulder determined to let her do the first move this time to make sure she wanted this as bad as he did.  
  
Hermione ran her hand down from his silky hair to his waist, and slowly un- tucked his shirt wanting the night to go on forever. Draco broke their lip connection and started filling her neck with tiny wet kisses and hikes as Hermione kicked off her sandals and let out pleasurable moans. Draco noticed Hermione trying to undo the bottoms o his shirt and he sat up to make it easer for her. She slowly slipped her hand up his undershirt bringing it over his head and throwing it on the floor.  
  
He smirked and leaned in giving her and hungrily kiss, as she ran her hand up and down his bear back. Draco decided he wasn't going to wait any longer to de-cloth her, as he worked his hands down to her hips and then slipping it up under her tank top. He quickly pulled it up over her head and threw it on the floor with his clothes. Draco ran his hand over her white lace under wire. "Your...breath...taking." He said in between kisses as he kissed from her belly button up to her neck and connecting their lips.  
  
"I know," she said once she removed his lips from her and then immediately pulling him into another kiss as she started to unbuckle and unzip his pants. She pushed his pants down far enough so he could kick it off with his feet. Draco smirked once he notched her trying to remove her bra without undoing the latch on the back he grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on it, "Let me" he said as he moved his lips from her hand to her bra kissing around it. Hermione arced her back for Draco and he wrapped his arms around her and undid the latch.  
  
"Do you love me Mia? Do you want me?" He asked before kissing her neck. Hermione gave a soft moan and Draco took it as a yes.  
  
She pushed Draco on his back and rolled on top of him. Her bra slid down her arm reviling her breasts. Draco opened his eyes as Hermione leaned in and gave him a few kisses. "And you...you want me...right" she questioned smirking. He didn't say anything but by the way he looked at her she knew it was a yes. Hermione attached their lips letting Draco's tongue enter her mouth. She played around with him this time by twirling her tongue around with his.  
  
She disconnected their lips Draco looked up wondering why she had stopped. "How bad do you want me?" she asked curiously, wearing the same smirk as before. Draco slid his hand under her panty line and began to work her skirt down passed her thigh.  
  
"Oh God, you have no idea" said Draco once he had successfully removed her skirt, and panties.  
  
AN: I'm so sorry for posting this up so late I hope this sounds a bit better for all of you who read my old chapter 19. Well I have to say I have gotten so frustrated with this chapter that I have thought of quitting many times. This is the last time I'm re posting this chapter if that doesn't work then I'm giving up. I didn't really like how it came out but I couldn't think of anyway to do it because I 'm losing my inspiration and my wanting to write this story so yeah. I really have to thank Nat who didn't let me quit and some reviews that I received on 3 May that made me continue. Review if you want, but I would really appreciate if you reviewed to tell me if I should stop or continue. Thanks all until next chapter. Love you all 


	20. Bar Fights and Faints

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 20 Bar Fights and Faints  
  
Hermione awoke she smiled to herself as she turned in bed to watch Draco's sleeping figure with his comforting arm around her which made her feel safe, wanted, and protected. She loved it when she could watch him sleep he seemed so charming that way. Once Hermione got tiered of watching Draco sleep so she carefully began getting out of bed. She was dressed in her pink pj's. "Morning" said Draco opening his silver eyes to look at her.  
  
Hermione turned and smiled "hey" she said as she went back towards the bed and gave Draco a morning kiss.  
  
"How did you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Good"  
  
"Did you have any sweet Dreams? " Draco asked smirking.  
  
"To many to count" she told him smirking back at him.  
  
"Any about me?" he asked curiously. Hermione just ignored this question. "Where are you going?" He questioned sitting up in bed and letting the blankets fall to revel his six pack.  
  
"To go take a shower," she said walking into his bathroom and locking the front door.  
  
Draco got out of bed about 20 minutes after Hermione had left to take a shower. He was putting on a shirt when he stopped for some reason he felt as if something wasn't right. He slowly walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hermione? " he asked, there was no response instead he heard someone throw up. "Hermione are you alright?" he asked. There was no response Draco tried to open the door but she had locked it. "Hermione, Hermione, are you okay?" he asked a bit frustrated and worried. Draco pulled out his wand, muttered Alahamora, and turned the doorknob to see Hermione collapse to the floor. Draco ran to her and knelt in front of her. "Hermione what Happened" he asked lifting up her chin to get a look at her face.  
  
"I-I'm fine Draco...I just threw up, that's all."  
  
"But why did you throw? Are you felling ill," he questioned her not satisfied with her answer since she looked as pale as death.  
  
"No...I'm fine Draco. It was probably something I ate." She assured him. Draco took a breath of relief as he took her hand in his and laid a kiss on it.  
  
"You scared me love." He told her as he embraced her. Hermione loved it when Draco worried over her it felt the most wonderful thing in the world  
  
Hermione continued to throw up for the next week or so. Draco had told her to go to Madam Pomfrey but she just ignored him and said that it was probably a flew or something and that it was nothing to worry about. Draco however was worried about her, he felt as if there was something else as if there was something she was trying to hide from him.  
  
Draco woke up as he heard the sound of Hermione vomiting. It was always in the morning that she would throw up. Draco groaned as he dragged himself out of bed towards the bathroom. Hermione was leaning against the sink her face as pale as a ghost. Draco placed an arm around her shoulders "Hey Love. Are you alright?" he asked. Hermione always felt weak after puking and once she had even fainted.  
  
"I'm so sorry I woke you up," said Hermione as she cleaned her mouth on a white colored towel.  
  
"I was already awake," Draco told her.  
  
"You liar" said Hermione placing her arms around his neck and smiling.  
  
"Hermione are you sure you shouldn't go talk to Madam Pomfrey about this." Said Draco a bit serious.  
  
"We already went through this I'm fine." Hermione told him, but the truth was she didn't feel fine she felt sick. But she was afraid to go to the talk to Madam Pomfrey she was afraid of what she might tell her.  
  
"Well since were awake, Can I have my morning kiss." He said smirking at her. Hermione was glad to give it to him as she leaned in and connected their lips. Almost immediately Draco broke away. "Gross morning and vomit breath." Hermione looked up at Draco as if what he had just said was the cruelest thing in the whole world her eye's filled with water and a single tear dripped down her cheek.  
  
Draco wasn't sure what he had done wrong but he hugged her and said, "I didn't mean it love." But Hermione wouldn't stop crying. Draco was confused he had told her other times that she had morning breath but she had never reacted like that. "I'm so sorry love please don't cry please don't be mad at me."  
  
Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek and told Draco in a low mumbling voice "Promise me you won't say it again."  
  
"I promise" Draco told her as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Come on Baby where going to be late" said Draco walking up to Hermione who was looking at herself in the mirror. "Do I look fat to you" she asked, Draco looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Of course not Babe your perfect." He told her. "Now come on let's go." He said lacing their hands together and pulling her towards the door. Draco stopped as he heard a peck on the window. He turned to find a small owl holding a newspaper; He let go of Hermione's hand and went to get the paper. Draco couldn't help but laugh as he glanced over the front page. Hermione went towards him and took the paper from his hand to see what was so funny. Her jaw dropped as she read the title ARTHUR WESLEY FIERED! She looked up at Draco "That's awful oh my goodness what is Mr. Wesley going to do?" she said more to herself then to Draco.  
  
"It's not our problem," he said taking the paper from her hand, folding it back up, and placing it into her pocket. "Come on lets go." He said pulling her towards the door again.  
  
Hermione and Draco went to Hogsmade with the rest of the school. They were in the three broomsticks sharing a cup of butter beer. "I can't believe this year is almost over," said Hermione sighing.  
  
"Yeah I know. It went by so fast." Said Draco taking another sip of butter beer.  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Remember when I told you that I was hopping this year was the best of them all?" she asked remembering their dinner together. Draco knotted to tell her he remembered. "Well it was. And it was all because I fell in love with you." Draco leaned in over the table and stole a small kiss from her lip. Hermione broke away as she noticed Ron walk in. he quickly caught her eye and smirked at her. Draco turned around to see what Hermione was looking at. "Draco lets go somewhere else shall we" said Hermione not wanting to be anywhere near Ron. "Come on Draco please let's go" Draco turned to look at Hermione's pleading face.  
  
"Alright let's go. Draco and Hermione got up from the table and were making their way to the door when Draco stopped.  
  
"Draco where are you going?" asked Hermione  
  
"I'll be right their love just go on witch out me." He said as he walked towards the table where Ron and Harry were. He pulled out the newspaper from his pocket and threw it on the table. "So what is your family going to do now they already live in the dump where will hey move to." Ron was really upset that day because he tackled Draco knocking him down to the ground and falling on top of him. People screamed as they rushed out of the three broomsticks. Harry rushed to the ground where they were and tried to pull Ron off. Ron turned and socked Harry probably breaking his nose since it started to bleed. Ginny quickly went towards him and tried to stop his nose from bleeding.  
  
Ron got off of Draco allowing him to stand up onto his two feet. Hermione ran towards him. "Come on Draco let's go," she demanded but he just pushed her away. Ron socked Draco in the eye, knocking him on a table and making butter beer spill onto the floor. Draco quickly got back up on his feet and socked Ron, busting his lower lip. Ron whipped his mouth with the back of his sleeve as Hermione ran towards draco. "Draco stop this. Please stop." Draco pushed her away again. Hermione began to get frustrated and feel faint. Again she went towards Draco grabbing his arm to try to hold him back while lavender tried to hold Ron.  
  
Ron pushed Lavender towards the counter making her drop bottles of Butter beer. Draco struggled to get free. Hermione let go of Draco not being able to hold him back. She watched as they both went towards each other again, she began to lose all the color in her face, and she felt out of breath. Suddenly she fell to the ground. Ginny noticed this and quickly ran towards her leaving Harry to care for his own bloody nose. Ginny slapped Hermione's face in an effort to wake her, but after about a minute she began to get worried and frustrated and she called out, "DRACO DRACO" Draco upon hearing his name turned to see where it had come from, not realizing Ron's fist that was coming towards him making hard contact with face. Lavender, and Harry and some other guys jumped on Ron to hold him back.  
  
Draco saw Hermione lying down on the floor and quickly knelt down beside her. "Draco she fainted, or something" Ginny told him nervously. Draco picked up her limp body and walked out of the Three Broomsticks and up towards the castle blood from his face dripping down on to her.  
  
Draco placed Hermione's limp body on a bed in the hospital wing and rushed to find Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomefrey came rushing towards where Hermione was and began to examine her. "Is she going to be alright? Why did she faint? She still alive isn't she? She will wake up?" said Draco really fast saying all the questions that were boiling inside of him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco with an angry face, "Mr. Malfoy will you kindly wait outside my office." She tried to say as sweetly as she could.  
  
Half an hour later Draco was seated inside Madam Pomfreys office. "How is she? Is she going to be all right? When can I see here? Why did..." Madam Pomfrey held a hand up to stop Draco from talking.  
  
"She is fine. She became to stressed and fainted but she's alright." Madam Pomfrey told Draco.  
  
"Well is she awake? Can I see her?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes she is awake but I wish that you wait at least until tomorrow to see her." Draco knotted but he didn't want to wait. Draco wanted to see Hermione make sure she was all right. He trusted Madam Pomfrey but he had to see her with his own eyes.  
  
After leaving Madam Pomferys office Draco went towards the hospital wing he just wanted a peek at her. Hermione lay with her eyes closed on the same bed in which Draco had set her down on. Draco went and sat next to her and covered his hand with hers, at this Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Hey" she said a bit weakly.  
  
"Hey love," said Draco "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened back in the Three Broomsticks. I didn't mean to scare you love."  
  
"It's alright," Hermione told him smiling "I'm fine." Suddenly Draco heard footsteps and turned around to see Madam Pomfrey coming towards Hermione's bed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" she said with an angry look on her face. "Since you broke my request and decided to come see Mrs. Granger you may stay but will you please wait outside while I talk to her." Draco knotted and walked out of the room. Draco wondered what she needed to talk to Hermione about. He felt as if they had been talking for hours when it was only a few minutes.  
  
Finally Madam Pomfrey walked out and Draco rushed back to Hermione's side. He looked at Hermione as he took a seat next to her on the bed. Hermione raised her head to stare at Draco. Tears ran down her eyes. "What's wrong baby? What happened are you alright?" Draco asked as he whipped a tear from her cheek. Hermione let out a short sob. She couldn't tell Draco what had happened what was happening but she knew he was the only one that would help her.  
  
Hermione closed her eye's "I-I...I'm...I'm pregnant"  
  
AN: Okay I don't know how this sounded hopefully it was okay. When I started writing this story I loved it. I felt like the story was perfect but now I feel like it's really crappy and I feel like it's not going to follow the summary I put but I'm trying to keep it like I said it would be. Well thanks to all who reviewed I love you guys you somewhat keep me going. Well that's all for now later. 


	21. Error Proof

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 21 Error Proof  
  
Draco's jaw dropped "what, pre...pregnant as in baby pregnant."  
  
"Yes Draco as in I'm having a child. Well at least that's what Madam Pomfrey says but she said she could be wrong." Said Hermione as tears ran down her face.  
  
"That's wonderful news," said Draco not realizing Hermione crying.  
  
"No it's not, what am I going to do?" she said more to herself then to Draco as she buried her face in her hands. Draco didn't understand what was wrong about being pregnant except that she was rather young and he heard that it hurt an awful lot to have it. Hermione looked up at the ceiling she was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Draco, I...I need to think. Would you mind leaving me alone for the rest of the day."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" asked Draco a bit worried about her.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to think. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco knotted as he got up and left the hospital wing, he felt a bit sad he felt as if Hermione was throwing him out of her life.  
  
Hermione lay awake in bed thinking on what would happen if she were really pregnant. What if the child was Ron's? Should she tell him or should she just act like the Childs was Draco's? And how would Draco react or would she not need to tell Draco about what Ron did? So many questions were bubbling in her head. She placed her hand on her stomach to see if she could feel the baby (If there was one there) knowing that she wouldn't be able to feel anything. She needed to find out if she were truly pregnant, if she was, then she would decide what to do.  
  
The next day Hermione rushed to the head common room feeling somewhat ready to tell Draco everything but not before she was sure that she was pregnant. Draco was sitting in an armchair when Hermione walked in. He was still dressed in Pj's his hair uncombed. "Hey Draco" said Hermione sitting on his lap and placing an arm around his neck. "I'm so sorry about yesterday I was just so confused on everything that had happened. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Of course I'll forgive you love." Said Draco smiling at her.  
  
"Okay, now I need to do some test's to make sure I'm really pregnant can you help me?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah," Draco told her. Hermione got up from Draco's lap and pulled him up off the armchair. Draco wrapped his arms around her and began to fill her neck with wet kisses.  
  
"Draco. Stop stop stop Draco" she said as she pulled away from him and placed a hand on his lips. "First we test. Then we kiss." She said with a smirk as she ran up to her room and Draco followed.  
  
Hermione pulled out her cauldron a set of potion ingredients and set it on the floor, sitting indian style in front of it. Hermione pulled out a tattered looking paper from her pocket titled Baby Test.  
  
Half and hour later the test was finished except for one major ingredient. "Alright now all I need is a few drops of my blood." Said Hermione Draco's eyes widen at this,  
  
"Your blood. Why would it need that?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eye's "Draco how thick can you get. My blood is the major ingredient once I drop my blood inside the test tube with the other ingredients, I shake it, and if it turns blue I'm pregnant and if it turns green I'm not. It's that easy. Now if I only had a knife" she said looking around her then up at Draco who had pulled out a pocketknife. "Thanks" she said as she cut her index finger open. She squeezed out a few drops of blood into the test tube. Draco placed a bandage around her finger as she capped the tube and began shaking it.  
  
Hermione watched the tube for about a minute, then set it down on the floor. "Maybe I should do one more just to be sure." She said as she filled up another test tube and sliced another finger open. Hermione set the test tube down after shaking it and watched it for a few minutes they looked like they were blue to Draco but Hermione didn't really want to admit that she was pregnant.  
  
Draco not be able to take the silence in the room said "Your pregnant" and started kissing her neck.  
  
"It doesn't look... Stop Draco please stop stop." She said pushing him away and not taking her eyes off the tubes on the floor. "It looks green but not totally green. Maybe I did the potion wrong I'll start over." She said a she picked up the caldron and dumped the potion in the bathroom sink.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"Oh my goodness it's blue," said Hermione. Draco got the impression that Hermione was going to do the test until it turned green.  
  
Two tests later Draco said. "You know Hermione maybe the test was just done wrong I mean one wrong ingredient and the whole thing can go bad."  
  
"5 tubes Draco, 5 tubes," she said as she bared her face in her hands.  
  
Draco was now tired of pretending that Hermione wasn't pregnant "Why is it so horrible that your pregnant?" he asked curiously and a bit angry.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and took a deep breath "Alright Draco I'm going to tell you something and no one and I mean no one except doctors and nurses and Ron know about this" Draco's eyes widen at the sound of Ron's name. "Me...Me-Me and Ron had... we had been together for 4...or 5 months and...and we both were madly in love and we both wanted to and...we messed around and...I- I got pregnant ...of his child." Tears running down her face. Draco was shocked. "I hide it from everyone...using a spell which flattens your stomach. But during the pregnancy I was really weak the baby took to much of my energy" She said keeping her eyes at her hands and trying to control her sobs. "At...At 5 months...I-I...I had a miscarriage... and I lost the child..." she let out a short sob. "I was in bed a whole week after that, not only out of misery but also out of weakness. The doctors...they...they told me that...that it was best I never tried having ...having a child again because ether me... or the child could die."  
  
"Well Why can't you have an abortion?" asked Draco  
  
Hermione was shocked Draco had ever thought of such a thing. "I can't kill the child it's part of me. It would be like I'm killing a piece of myself. But I'm not finished" she said whipping tears with the back of her hand. "One day before...before we got back together...well the way I found out you hadn't done...well that you weren't with pansy...was because Ron told me. He...He got me by...by force...and...and...and" Hermione looked away from Draco sobbing uncontrollably now. Draco didn't need Hermione to tell him what Ron had done  
  
"He raped you" it was a statement not a question Hermione turned to Draco and closed her yes. Draco knew that was a yes. "Who the Fuck dose he think he is to touch you." He said as he got up from the bed, but Hermione quickly got his wrists pulling him down.  
  
"I don't want you to hurt him if you touch him at all it will be like you are just as bad as he is." Said Hermione with fire in her eyes. "Draco what am I going to do what if the child is his. The bruises the cuts that you saw were all from that night. Draco you will stay with me if the child is his." Draco froze when Hermione told him that Ron had raped her he never dream the child could be Ron's.  
  
"I ...I need some time to...to think this over." And with that he stormed out of her room.  
  
AN: Okay I know your all dying to know who the child belongs to but I'm telling you now that that will not be reveled until the last chapter of the story. About some of your reviews Hermione did not get morning sickness the next day with Draco it did past a few weeks I just didn't write it that way (My Mistake) Now that dose not mean that Draco is the father it could also be Ron's. I love it that you guys can't tell my expression Smirk love how you all are trying to guess who it really is I find it really funny. That's all for now, please review.  
Eleven (My new nick name given to me by Pat) 


	22. Love Names

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 22 Love Names  
  
Hermione laid down on the bed. Tears in her eyes. Maybe she had been wrong in telling Draco. But Draco needed to know. She knew there would be nothing she could say to make him feel better about what was happening and what had happened. Only time would tell when he'd be back in her arms if he ever came back. Hermione gave a short sob as she thought of how her life would be if Draco wasn't with her she couldn't bare to live with out him.  
  
Draco ignored Hermione for the next couple of days and Hermione tried not to hurry him in deciding to come back to her. She of course would understand if he didn't want to be with her she would be sad but she didn't want to obligate him to do anything he didn't want to. But she had high hopes that he wouldn't leave her.  
  
All Draco he could think about was the fact that the baby might not be his. He loved Hermione with all his heart. She was really special to him and his heart was already braking with the fact that he had been away from her and was being so cold to her but he didn't think he could care, or love a child that wasn't his.  
  
It was 5:00 in the morning and Hermione awoke by a knock on her bedroom door. She groaned today had been the only day she had been able to fall asleep, since Draco was on her mind constantly. She dragged herself out of bed and walked towards the door wondering who it could be and not realizing it could only be one person. As soon as she opened the door her eyes lit up as she saw Draco standing in front of her with his hair all messy still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the previous day.  
  
Draco embraced Hermione the moment he saw her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for ignoring you for the past couple of days." Draco broke the embrace and looked at Hermione. Hermione was still in shock at what had happened he was back he had come back; he wasn't going to leave her she knew it. "I need to talk to you Hermione," he said as he led her to her bed and sat down. "First I have to say I'm so sorry for any pain I may have caused you from ignoring you. It's just that...it was so much information for me to take on at one time...I was so confused and... Well I just had to clear my head first to be able to think what I was going to do." Hermione's heartbeat was increasing at every word that rolled out of his mouth.  
  
"But" Draco continued. The But seemed so cold and wrong as if what ever he said after that would be bad news to her. "I've thought over everything," he said taking Hermione's hand in his and catching her gaze. "I love you Hermione I do" this made Hermione's smile turn upside down the I love didn't sound a good thing. "And if keeping the baby is what you want I'm going to stay right their beside you helping you each step of the way and when it's born I'm going to care for it as if it were one of my own even it isn't mine." Hermioine began to cry out of happiness. Draco was going to stay with her. They were going to stay together. "Hermione I love you more than anything in this world and I can't live with out you anymore you mean everything to me." He said steeling a kiss from her while her tears fell onto his face. Finally he broke the connection. "So how's my baby?" He asked gently placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
"She's good" Hermione told him as she whipped the tears from her face.  
  
"SHE" said Draco shocked "How do you know you know it's a girl?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione gave a short laugh. "Draco I'm the mother, I just know." Said Hermione placing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well what if your wrong?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'm not wrong"  
  
"Well I hope you are because I want a boy," said Draco in an it's a boy because I say it is face.  
  
"Well it's a girl" Hermione told him.  
  
"Boy"  
  
"Girl"  
  
"Boy"  
  
"Girl"  
  
"Boy"  
  
"Girl"  
  
"Boy"  
  
"Boy" said Hermione  
  
"Girl" said Draco  
  
"Ha" said Hermione "I told you it's a girl."  
  
Draco realizing what he said, said, "You tricked me"  
  
Hermione smirked "you learn a lot from movies"  
  
"What are movies?" asked Draco confused.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Forget it."  
  
"So what are we going to name it?" asked Draco.  
  
"OH, so now it's an it is it." Draco laughed. "Well if it's a girl we'll name her Liv and if it's a boy Conor."  
  
"Wait, wait wait. Why do you get to name it?"  
  
"Because I'm the mother," said Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Just because you're the mother doesn't mean anything. It takes two, to make a child," Draco pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but who said you were the other person to make it." Hermione said with a smirk on her face. Draco rolled his eye's "Plus I'm the one carrying this thing for nine months and I'm the one spending those long hours in labor...and "  
  
"Alright, Alright" said Draco placing a hand to her lips. "I'll make a deal with you. IF, if the child is a girl I get to pick the name and if it's a boy you can pick the name"  
  
"Why do you get to pick the girls name when you don't want a girl?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Because then it will be your choice of gender and my choice of name, or the other way around."  
  
"Alright, deal" she said.  
  
"Pinky Promise?" asked Draco sticking up his pinky  
  
"Pinky Promise?" said Hermione crossing her pinky with his.  
  
"No crossy's count" said Draco holding on tight to her finger.  
  
"Okay" said Hermione as she smiled and they leaned in to seal the deal with a small kiss.  
  
AN: Okay well that chapter I felt like it was totally pointless beside the whole thing about Draco getting back with her. I know you all wanted to kill me when he left her in the last chapter. And for those of you who want to know the last chapter will be chapter 30 or 31 I originally wrote when they find out who's child it is on 31 but I think I might combine it with 30. Well that's all for now I'm trying to type as fast as I can because I'm going on vacation over the summer and will not be back until sep 1st and then I won't be able to write so yeah. Well thanks for all your reviews I'm so happy I passed 100. Well love u all. Bye. 


	23. You Were Meant For Me I was Meant For Yo...

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 23 You Were Meant For Me. I was Meant For You  
  
The Next month went by fast and before Hermione knew it, it was June and Hermione was more than 2 months pregnant. McGonagall had granted permission for both Hermione and Draco to go out of school so Hermione could go see a doctor when needed. Often Draco would go with her and then go out and go off to search for a place where they could live after Hogwarts or go off to go buy things for the baby.  
  
Draco treated Hermione as if she were a queen and a fragile doll that might brake at any time. He bought her many gifts and when she needed something he would go get it for her. He asked her if she was all right almost every 5 minutes. Today Draco waited patiently until Hermione got out of the doctors office he had important news to tell her.  
  
Hermione came out of the doctor's office and went to find Draco in the waiting room. "So how is it?" asked Draco a bit worried.  
  
"It's fine," said Hermione smiling at him.  
  
"Good. I have something to tell you," he said as he took Hermione's hand and slowly led her to a chair near by. "We got it" he finally blurred out once Hermione was seated.  
  
"We got it" Hermione repeated after him.  
  
"We got it," said Draco excitedly knotting his head.  
  
"Wait, what did we get?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We got the house," said Draco as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh my goodness! The house with the 2 bedrooms and the nice back yard in the wizardry village, near the park," said Hermione almost running out of breath at how fast she was speaking. Draco Knotted "Oh that's wonderful news. That's the house I really wanted"  
  
"I know" said Draco "Come on let's get back to the castle"  
  
Once back in the common room Draco told Hermione to take a shower and get dressed up. Draco had planned a romantic evening for him and her. He had gotten special permission from McGonagall to go out side of the castle for the night.  
  
Hermione got dressed in a white dress that came down to her knees and had a black strip down her sides, along the edge and down the middle. Draco wore a dress pants with a button down shirt which was open just enough to see his pale chest and his hair was gel free dangling over his eyes. "You ready baby?" asked Draco  
  
"Yes, but you still haven't told me where were going." Said Hermione as she laced their hands together.  
  
"It's a surprise," said Draco as he led her out of the Common room.  
  
Draco took Hermione to a magical restaurant called "Sync". It was a restaurant where major love song singers would perform while people ate dinner by candlelight. Draco had reserved a top balcony where Hermione had a perfect view of the stage.  
  
They had just finished eating and had just started on their dessert. But Draco wasn't eating his. Draco had more important matters on his mind.  
  
(AN: Can any one guess what it is?)  
  
He had something really important to tell Hermione, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. Draco cleared his throat and Hermione looked up. "Hermione when I met you...in...my first year...I-I never dreamed...that we would come to be so close." Draco took a deep breath his heart was thumping fast and he had butterflies in his stomach. "And then this year after you dumped Harry and...and...and I saw you it was as if...as if I was meeting you or seeing you for the first time in my life" a smile crept up on Draco's face. "Before...Before I knew it we...we were together and now...so much is happening" Hermione wasn't sure where Draco was trying to get with this but she listened. Draco took a deep breath. "Hermione you've... you've become the reason for me to...to live, for me to...to breath...you've become everything to me...You do know that don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do" said Hermione smiling at him but still confused.  
  
"Good" said Draco feeling a bit more relived. "Well I have something for you" he said as he pulled out a doll made of china that was shaped like a pair. Hermione picked it up and held it close to her face to look at the design.  
  
The doll had a small face with black hair and was wearing a blue flowered dress. She set it back down on the table and opened it to find an identical doll inside she opened that one to find the same thing. She looked up at Draco and gave a small laugh and Draco smiled at her. Hermione was about to open the last doll when Draco placed his hand over the top closing it shut. "Wait listen to the song," said Draco. Hermione turned her face to the stage an elegant looking man (For his age) was dressed in a gray colored suit, had black hair and looked a lot like the famous Clark Gable. Hermione was trying to pay attention to the Lyrics as the man sang.  
  
"You were meant for me I was meant for you"  
  
Hermione turned back to Draco "That's our song they're playing. Open the last doll." Hermione turned to the doll and slowly opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a one stone diamond ring. Tears dripped out of Hermione's eyes as she turned to look at Draco and realize he was in front of her down on one knee. Hermione's heart began to beat faster. She couldn't believe this was happening. "You were meant for me, I was meant for you won't you marry me?" asked Draco looking up at her. Hermione was now crying so hard out of happiness she could barley let out a word. "Will you marry me and become my own."  
  
Hermione smiled as she managed to let out a short but confident "Yes, Yes"  
  
"Yes" repeated Draco Hermioine knotted as she continued to cry. Draco stood up picked up Hermione and spinned her around. He then carefully set her down on her feet picked up the Diamond ring and slipped on Hermione's finger as the singer continued to sing,  
  
"You were meant for me I was meant for you"  
  
While Hermione and Draco Kissed Deeply.   
  
AN: So what did you guy's think did it sound all right. I hope you like it. This is one of my favorite songs I got it off a movie called Penny Serenade. Really good but old movie if you ever get a chance to watch it any way I don't know who sings it because it wasn't in the credits but W. Frank e Harling wrote it so well that's all for now please review did any one guess that Draco was going to ask her? Well tell next chapter. 


	24. Baby Baby Baby

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 24 Baby Baby Baby  
  
Hermione lay awake in bed admiring the ring on her finger, Draco's comforting arm around her. She could hardly believe it she was getting married to the guy that she had hated for almost 7 years. She just couldn't describe how she felt it was the happiest moment in her life. Hermione could hardly wait until she could start planning the wedding. Both her and Draco agreed that she should start as soon as her pregnancy was finished. Hermione closed her eyes as she imagined what her wedding should look like. She laughed to herself at the silly thought of her mother saying how if she got pregnant before her wedding she couldn't ware white because she was no longer a virgin. Hermione continued to wonder about her wedding as the time went by.  
  
Few weeks later  
  
It was the end of June and Hermione was more than 3 months pregnant. Draco was doing everything for her, he brought her breakfast up to her room almost every morning and helped her with her homework so she wouldn't stress out. Often Hermione would wake up and not feel well, Draco would make her skip class, and he would skip class to care for her. Draco was terrified of losing her and how she wanted to keep the child he was going to support her but he wasn't going to allow her to kill herself. Draco felt that if he lost Hermione he would die as well. "Hey Babes" said Draco as he walked into the head common and gave Hermione a small kiss on the lips and than one on her belly which was no longer flat. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled over his concern and said, "I'm fine."  
  
"Good" said Draco feeling more relived. "You scared me this morning when I saw you their all pale" Hermione gave a weak laugh. "Well I'll see you both later, I'm going to go do homework in my room if you need anything call me okay." Hermione knotted and smiled as Draco left the room and she went back to reading. Ever since she had gotten engaged to Draco he always talked plural. It was always you two or you both or babe's. And though Hermione wished Draco thought of her and just her and not her child as well she rather liked it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Hermione knocking her book on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" asked Draco who had come running into the room upon hearing her scream.  
  
"Nothing" said Hermione picking up the book on the floor. "I'm just a little stressed out about my last exam tomorrow." She told him as she opened the book to the page where she had been studying. Draco shut the book and pulled it away from her as he sat down on the chair in front of her. "Hey" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"You need to calm down" Draco told her firmly. "Your going to hurt the baby" tears filled Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Why is it always the baby the baby. The baby this, the baby that. It's never about me. Ever since you found out I was pregnant all you care about is the baby." Said Hermione angrily. Draco took a deep breath trying to keep his temper. He knew she was going through a lot and that it was hard for her but it was beginning to be too much.  
  
"Hermione that's not true. I care about you too...It's just ... if you hurt the baby then you can be a bit at risk to. If the baby is weak you get weak because it will take more of your energy. You have to have a calm pregnancy you can't be stressed out or worried all the time."  
  
"I know...I know...Draco I'm scared," she said turning to look at Draco as tears dripped down her face. Draco quickly got up from the chair and went to embrace her.  
  
"What are you scared of?" he asked holding her close.  
  
"I-I...I keep feeling as if... as if something terrible going to happen." Draco then looked into her eyes and he could truly see fear in them. "I-I feels that...that I'm going to lose...you or... the child."  
  
"Oh Hermione" said Draco falling from the embrace and kneeling down in front of her. "Don't you think that Hermione. Don't you dare think that for one second. You are going to have this child and it's going to be healthy and strong, and it will be the most beautiful baby in the whole world and you will be the best mother ever and I will be there by your side forever." Hermione smiled as Draco ran his finger on her cheek. Hermione felt better Draco's words had calmed her down a little. Draco then placed a light kiss on her lips, and embraced her "Don't worry love nothings going to happen."  
  
AN: Okay this chapter had some clues in it there were a lot more and it was a little longer (there was a conversation with Ginny) but I didn't feel I needed it so it was cut out. Some one asked me to update everyday and I will probably be updating everyday so I can finish before I leave so yeah. I hoped you like this chapter. I can understand if you didn't I don't see much point in it so yeah well that's all for now thanks for all the wonderful reviews I guess you guys really liked the last chapter. Oh and some one asked me about the song I'm not sure who wrote 


	25. Good Bye

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 25 Good- Bye  
  
It was Hermione's and Draco's last day of school. They would be graduating that after noon Hermione was so happy that she would be graduating but sad that she had to leave Hogwards.  
  
Hermione was behind a curtain peeking to look at the parents of families walk in. She smiled as she saw Mr. And Mrs. Wesley. Hermione suddenly gasped as she noticed a man with blond hair like Draco's walk into the great hall. Hermione moved away from the curtain. "What's wrong?" asked Draco noticing this.  
  
"Nothing" said Hermione smiling at him. But Draco wasn't convinced, so he pulled the curtain open a bit so he could see what Hermione was looking at.  
  
"Oh" said Draco realizing she had seen Lucius and turning to face her. "He's not going to do anything to you. I wouldn't let him I promise," he said as he took her into his arms.  
  
"Come on everyone get into your places," said Professor McGonagall as she walked around the stage. Hermione and Draco got into their lines next to each other. Hermione smiled at Draco as the curtains opened, she quickly broke eye contact with him and faced forward. As head boy and girl they were the first one's up Hermione walked up to the marked spot on the floor smiled and then stepped down off the stage and went to take her seat at the front row. Next came Harry with Hannah... and on it went. Hermione didn't pay much attention to the students walking down the stage or dumbledore's speech she kept thinking of how great it would be to be able to be with Draco the rest of her life. She began to fantasize about her wedding with him and thought how sad it would be that he couldn't invite his family.  
  
Suddenly Draco poked Hermione's arm, Hermione turned to look at him. "Let's go he," said pointing to the line that was leading to the stage to receive their diplomas. Hermione stood up and the rest of the front row did the same. Hermione lined up behind a girl with blond braids. She looked at Lucius out of the corner of her eye. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her not right under dumbledore's nose but she was scared he might later say something to Draco that might make him not want to be with her.  
  
"Hermione Granger" Hermione snapped out of her daydream as Professor McGonagall called out her name she walked onto the stage shock Dumbledore's hand, took her diploma and walked off the stage. She smiled as she took her seat in the front row and watched Draco receive his diploma she couldn't believe it, after 7 years it was all over. She would never be going to Hogwards again as a student if she ever saw it again.  
  
"Come on let's go" said Draco as he pushed Hermione towards the staircase.  
  
"Draco" Hermione heard someone call out his name. Hermione was about to turn around to see who had called him when Draco tightened the hold on her hand.  
  
"Don't look," said Draco not making eye contact with Hermione. "It's my father. Go to the common room, I'll meet you there" he whispered then placed a kiss behind her ear and left to talk to his father. "Hello father" said Draco coldly.  
  
"So do you have your things ready? I'll drop you off at your new house."  
  
"Oh! You know what I'm not really finished packing so I think I'll just take the train tomorrow morning and go from there" Draco lied as he tried to convince his father that there wasn't any other reason for him staying.  
  
"Alright" said Mr. Malfoy  
  
"Bye" said Draco wanting to get away from the cold conversation with his father.  
  
Draco entered the common room; Hermione was seated in the chair at the desk. "Hey" he said as Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"So how did it go?" she asked not really interested.  
  
"Oh fine" said Draco since nothing really happened. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" said Hermione looking up at him again.  
  
"Tell me" Draco asked sweetly as he filled her hair with tiny kisses.  
  
"Well...I-I was scared...that...that your father would say something to you and you might not want to be with me anymore." Draco stopped kissing Hermione's hair and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Why would you think such a thing?" she asked. "Hermione I'm never, never, ever going to leave you even if you don't want me I'm not going to leave you." Hermioine laughed and Draco smiled.  
  
"Are you ready to leave" Draco asked Hermione who was looking around her bedroom, which was empty.  
  
"It's just so hard to say good-bye to a place that you've learned to love that you've had so many memories in and you were so happy in. It's just hard," she told him. Draco wrapped his arms around her rather larger tummy.  
  
"I have an idea," he told her as he laced their hands together and lead her out of her room towards the common room.  
  
"Draco what are we doing?" Hermione asked a bit confused.  
  
"Just wait and see," he said as he lead her in front of the fireplace and pulled out a pocketknife. Hermione watched as he engraved his name on the polished wood of the fireplace, placed a plus sign under it, and held the knife up to her "You turn." Hermione took the knife a carved her name under Draco's, handing the knife back to him. Draco then carved a heart around their names and brushed away the scraps of wood from the top of their names as he put away the pocketknife. "There" he said, "Now everyone will remember us."  
  
An: I know I know it was a stupid chapter. I liked the engraving part though but hopefully you guy's liked it. Well I have to say sorry for my spelling errors I can't spell at all I always get D's and F's on spelling. I will try to be more careful. It's just that I want to get these chapters posted before I leave on vacation so you guys don't have to wait 2 months and a half for me to post well I love you all. Thanks for the reviews. Until next time. 


	26. Cravings

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 26 Cravings  
  
Hermione and Draco reached there new home tired of that day's trip. Hermione looked around the house, it is beautiful she thought. There was a staircase leading to the rooms on top, the kitchen was at the end of the hall, the living room and the dinning room on the right. Hermione walked into the living room there was an old black leather couch and a lamp table. "It's not much," said Draco "But it's a start I brought something's over from my room and the rest my father gave to me."  
  
Hermione turned around in shock. "Your...father"  
  
Draco smiled "Don't worry he doesn't know where were living." The dinning room had a small square glass table with four chairs around it. The dinning room also had a door leading to the kitchen, which had a white stove sink and refrigerator.  
  
Hermione went up to the second floor. There was a family room with a fireplace and there was a shelf filled with books next to a small couch. Next to the family room on the left was a bathroom and to the right there were two doors. Hermione looked at Draco a smile on her face. "The one on the right is ours," he told her. Hermione opened the door to her right, there was a king size four-poster bed with white washed sheets and blankets. There was a closet already filled with Draco's clothes and on the left a bathroom with a large tub surrounded by windows.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco amazed at how it all looked. "And the baby room" she asked curiously. Draco led Hermione to the room next to theirs. Hermione walked in and the smile on her face turned into a frown as she noticed it was empty. "I thought you might want to decorate it your self." Hermione smiled and nodded  
  
(AN: I spelled it right I spelled it right)  
  
"Draco don't mess them up," said Hermione trying to get a look at her feet.  
  
"Stop wiggle." Said Draco a bit frustrated. Hermione wanted to paint her toes but was having trouble reaching her feet so she asked Draco to do it for her. He had never painted anyone's nails and was having quite a bit of trouble with it. "Stop wiggling" said Draco a bit more firmly.  
  
'Well stop tickling my feet."  
  
"I'm not tickling you," said Draco a bit annoyed.  
  
"It's your hand" Hermione pointed out. "Don't hold my feet."  
  
'Well if I don't hold your feet they swing because they don't touch the floor." Said Draco angrily.  
  
"Fine" said Hermione a upset. "Just don't do it and I'll stay mad at you." Draco looked up at Hermione, her arms crossed on top of her stomach.  
  
Draco stood up from the floor. "You know you could never stay mad at me" he told her leaning in to kiss her. Hermione smiled as he did and immediately leaned into connect their lips, but Draco stepped back. "No your mad at me remember" he said with a smirk. Hermione stuck out her lower lip. Draco leaned in and gave Hermione a hungrily kiss not being able to resist what she wanted. Hermione broke the connection.  
  
"I think it kicked," she told Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes widen "Are you sure?"  
  
"No" said Hermione. Draco placed his hand on her stomach and waited a few seconds to see if it would kick again. "Maybe I was just imagining it," she told Draco as he removed his hand from her tummy a bit disappointed.  
  
2 months later  
  
7 months of Pregnancy  
  
Hermione lay on the couch tired for now the baby was bigger and therefore it was taking more of her energy. Most of the time she just lay thereon the sofa not being able to do the work even around the house. Draco had found work while he was stilled in trainning to become an Auror. He usually came home at 8:30 tired from work, but he would go and prepare dinner for both him and Hermione and then it was straight to bed. At 5:00 in the morning he would leave again for his Auror training he would come back home for lunch and then leave for work. Hermione almost never saw him except on the weekends.  
  
Hermione usually spend her day reading, listing to the magical station Witching Hour, or trying to start decorating the babies' room, which she was having a lot of trouble with.  
  
"Hey Babies" said Draco locking the front door and going to meet Hermione in the living room.  
  
"I cooked dinner today" Hermione old him rather proud of herself.  
  
"You cooked" Draco asked curiously.  
  
Hermione nodded "I was feeling a bit better."  
  
"Cool." Said Draco glad that he didn't have to cook today  
  
After Dinner like always Draco helped Hermione up to her room he laid down and in 5 seconds was sleeping a sound as a baby.  
  
Hermione however lay in bed her eyes wide open until two in the morning and even though she wanted to sleep she couldn't. She was having cravings to eat Mars bars. "Draco," Hermione called out breaking the silence of the night "Draco," she said shaking his shoulders.  
  
"What," Draco mumbled annoyed at being woken up at two in the morning?  
  
"Draco I'm craving to eat Mars bars. There a type of muggle candy." Hermione told him.  
  
"I'll buy you some in the morning," he said closing his eyelids to fall asleep again.  
  
"No Draco I need it now. You can't leave a pregnant woman craving things. Please go buy me some, now."  
  
Draco turned around to look at Hermione's pleading face. "Where am I going to find muggle candy at 2 in the morning." Hermione shrugged. Draco groaned as he dragged himself out of bed and slipped on some jeans over his boxers.  
  
Draco drove around the muggle streets looking for an open store where he would be able to find candy. Half an hour after he left he stopped at a 24- hour drug store. Draco quickly parked and ran into the shop he went straight towards the cashier. "Excuse me I'm looking for Mars Bars."  
  
"The old man looked at Draco with a sorry look on his face and said. "I'm sorry but we don't have any." Draco sighed and checked his watch it was already 3:20.  
  
"Thanks" he said as he hurried out of the store.  
  
Draco drove around for another 1 hour finally finding an open supermarket. Again he went straight to the cashier "good morning" said the women in the cashier.  
  
"Morning...I'm looking for a candy called Mars bars" the women pointed out the candy right behind Draco. Draco took eight of them and placed them in front of the women.  
  
"That will be 3.52" said the women. Draco put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some coins except they were all wizardry money. What was he going to do Hermione was at home waiting for these chocolates.  
  
Draco smiled, "you know what's going on...my wife she's pregnant and she's craving these chocolate I couldn't take one and come back and pay you?" Draco asked hopeful but knowing it wasn't going to work.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but I can't" Draco nodded and quickly walked out of the supermarket. Draco quickly drove back home. He rushed into the house and ran upstairs looking for the wallet, which they kept all the muggle money in. When he couldn't find it he ran down stairs towards the living room. He was shuffling threw some drawers when he heard his name. He turned around to see Hermione sitting on the couch holding her knees up against her and reaching out towards Draco.  
  
Draco walked towards her and took her hand. "What wrong love?" he asked worried.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, her face all wet with tears. "I...I'm bleeding."  
  
An: Well that was chapter 20... something can't remember. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you guys think will happen to Hermione and her child I mean not that anything will just curious to what you guys think. Well thanks to all your reviews. Can't wait tell tomorrow to post my next chapter. Tell then. 


	27. Bloody Thoughts

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 27 Bloody Thoughts  
  
"Your what" asked Draco making sure that he had heard her correctly.  
  
"I'm bleeding, I'm losing our child, I-I...I just know it. I can feel it please Draco... do something. I don't want to lose my baby." Said Hermione as tears continued to drip down her face. Draco took a deep breath trying to remain calm so he thought of what to do. Draco carefully picked up Hermione and walked out of the house not bothering to lock the front door. Draco set Hermione carefully on the back seat and drove as fast as he could to the muggle hospital. He could hear Hermione sobbing as he drove.  
  
Draco parked on the first available spot picked up Hermione and rushed through the doors that said emergency room. He set Hermione down on a chair and went towards the women on the counter who was talking on the phone.  
  
The women looked up at Draco and said "One minute" Draco sighed and began to tap his foot as he waited.  
  
After about 5 minutes Draco went back to Hermione took her hands and said "Don't worry baby nothings going to happen."  
  
Draco quickly rushed back to the counter as he heard the women hang up. "How may I help..." but Draco interrupted the women saying,  
  
"My wife... she says she bleeding... and she's pregnant so it can't be any thing good..."  
  
"Okay sir calm down now I'll take your wife in but you need to fill out these forms," The women said as she handed him a clipboard and left. Draco took the clipboard set it on a seat next to Hermione and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry everything's going to be fine you'll see." Soon after the women walked in rolling a wheel chair in front of her. Draco carefully helped Hermione sit down. The women went to roll it away but Hermione held on to Draco's hand.  
  
"Don't leave me," she said with a pleading face as she tightened her hold on Draco's hand. Draco looked up at the women.  
  
"It's best that you don't go in." She told Draco. Draco sighed and knelt down in front of Hermione as if he were about to talk to a 5 year old.  
  
"Look, baby I can't go in there with you." Hermione began to cry even harder now. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you come out."  
  
"Please...don't make me go in there... by myself." Hermione pleaded sobbing in between words.  
  
"Nothings going to happen Hermione everything's going to be fine." Said Draco in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
"No. Please...come with me...please," said Hermione, but Draco pulled his hand away from her and the women rolled Hermione away. "DRACO DRACO" hermione screamed. A single tear dripped down Draco face as he watch her roll away and cry out his name.  
  
It was 5:00 in the morning and Draco had not yet received any news of Hermione. He was seated in front of the counter with his face bared in his hands. Many people filled with illnesses walked in and out of the emergency room, but Draco wasn't paying any attention, all he could think about was Hermione and his unborn child. What would happen if she lost the child he had heard of people who lose their children they go mad and get all depressed and everything.  
  
A doctor came walking towards Draco "Malfoy" said doctor checking his on the clipboard, Draco nodded.  
  
"How is she?" asked Draco a sound of worries ness in his voice.  
  
"She's fine," he told Draco. Draco took a breath a relief he felt as if he had been holding his breath ever since he had found Hermione on the couch. "We ran many test and we found nothing wrong. The baby is fine as well. You can go see her she's in exam room 5 or you can wait for her. She wasn't really bleeding since we couldn't any blood anywhere. But she's fine that's what matters."  
  
After Draco had thanked the doctor he rushed towards the room, which he had said Hermione was in. Draco opened the door his hand a bit shaking. Hermione was putting her shirt on. Hermione turned around as she heard the door open. "Oh Draco" said Hermione as she rushed towards him and hugged him tight around the neck. Hermione began to cry as tears spilled on to Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh." Said Draco as he brushed Hermione's hair. "It's all right everything's fine."  
  
"Draco I know... they didn't find anything but... I... did feel as if something was wrong, I didn't... feel right. I felt as if the baby was... dieing inside...of...of me." Said Hermione sobbing in between words.  
  
"Nothings wrong the baby is just fine everything are fine. Don't cry, don't cry," he said as he filled her hand with tiny kisses.  
  
"I felt like I was losing...losing the baby. I did. I thought I might die... or I might lose the child... and you would leave."  
  
Draco embraced Hermione at these words. "Hermione don't think things like that. I love you baby or no baby. Hermione I don't want you to kill yourself in order to keep this child. If you lose it we can try again next year and if you can't ever have any we'll adopt. But don't ever think I'm going to leave you."  
  
"But...this is our...child...with my blood...I don't think I could ever love... an adopted child as much...as I love...one with...my own blood. Draco whipped a tear from Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Don't worry baby nothings going to happen you will have this child. You will."  
  
AN: So what did you guys think this chapter was not going to be in the story and then I decided to put it in but it ended up being today different from the one I wrote inside my notebook. Well I hope you liked it I know you guys were all worried about what was going to happen and you guys can't wait to read the end but bare with me okay I'm almost done I will try to post another chapter by tonight if not today tomorrow can't wait to see what you guys thought. Love you all. 


	28. The Baby

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 28 The Baby  
  
Hermione remained in bed for the next few days. She had recovered from the past day but a shadow had fallen over her heart. Hermione kept having nightmares of losing the child and would often wake up in the middle of the night crying. Draco would comfort her and tell her nothing would happen but it didn't seem to help much.  
  
As the baby became bigger Hermione began having trouble doing even the simplest things. Like, getting up out of bed, or standing up for to long. She couldn't even walk from the bed to the bathroom with out stopping, which was only 20 feet way. So Draco felt that Hermione wouldn't be able to stay alone to long for the rest of the pregnancy. So Draco quite his Auror training in order to care for Hermione, which to his mind was the only thing that mattered. Draco would have quite his job as well except that they needed the money and he couldn't really ask his father for some.  
  
Draco hadn't talked to his father since the day of the graduation and he didn't really want to. Draco found it strange that his father had not yet come searching for him but he knew it was probably only a matter of time.  
  
Draco remained most of the time at home cooking and working on the baby's room. Every now and then Hermione would go criticize his work and Draco would send her back to bed saying if she had nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. But as soon as Hermione left Draco would go over to what she had criticize and fix it until it was how she had said she wanted it. The rest of the time Draco remained by Hermione's side reading her books and day dreaming with her about things they wanted to do when the baby arrived.  
  
8 months and 3 ½ of pregnancy  
  
It was 9:00 in the morning. Draco was dressed in only his green silk boxers. His feet tapping the cold floor as he lazily flipped a piece of scrambled eggs. Draco was already late for work but he had no intentions at all of going. Draco had remained all night awake watching over Hermione, who hadn't been feeling well because of some pain. "Draco Draco" he heard Hermione call for him.  
  
"I'm coming Hermione I just have to put the egg's on a plate." He said as he grabbed the eggs with a fork and ran around the kitchen trying to find a plate to set it on.  
  
"Draco Draco." Hermione called out again. Draco quickly put the eggs on a plate, which was still wet since he had just finished washing the dishes.  
  
"I'm coming," yelled Draco as he quickly climbed up the stairs. When he reached the room Hermione wasn't in bed. "Hermione" said Draco  
  
"In here" she said. Draco followed the sound of Hermione's voice to the bathroom. Hermione was standing over what seemed to be a big puddle of water. A brilliant smiled showed on Draco's face he couldn't believe it Hermione was going to have the baby. It would be all over in only a few hours and then she would go back to being normal Hermione again. Draco began to laugh, as Hermione smiled weakly at him. In only a few hours he would be holding his child.  
  
AN: I know I Know you guys have to wait until the next chapter. There's not much going on in this chapter. I was going to have a whole thing where Draco's father finds out where he is and goes see Draco and then finds out about Hermione I don't know why I didn't but oh well maybe if I rewrite it I might do that but for now it stays as it is. I hoped you guys liked it I'm almost through only two chapters left aren't you happy. Well that's all. Until next chapter. 


	29. Labor

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 29 Labor  
  
Hermione lay on bed in the hospital weaker then she had ever been. She had gone through five painful hours of contraction. Hermione felt as if she would die every time a contraction hit her she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Every time a contraction came she would squeeze Draco's hand as hard as she could and scream so loud you could wake up the dead.  
  
Draco felt really bad for Hermione she looked as if she was at the edge of death but Draco knew she was trying to be strong for him and the baby. Draco had talked more then once with the healers to see if there was any potion or spell that would relive her from all the pain but they said in the condition the baby and Hermione were in the spells or potions might harm them.  
  
"I'm so sorry you're in so much pain," said Draco as he placed a cold wet cloth on Hermione's forehead. Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"Well...it your fault." She said taking a breath in between words.  
  
"My fault" said Draco taking her hand in his.  
  
"Yeah" she said stopping to catch her breath. "I mean ... you were the one... that- that seduced me."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped "I seduced you" said Draco, Hermione nodded. "You were the one that tempted me though." Hermione gave a short laugh at this and then stopping immediately to breath. Draco's heart seemed to shatter as he watched this, she was to weak he was scared she wouldn't be able to live through it.  
  
8 hours of Labor  
  
"So what did you decide to name the child?" Hermione asked not really liking the long silence that was in the room and wanting to just hear Draco's voice.  
  
"Um...well I haven't really decided. But maybe Mia." Hermione wrinkled her nose in discussed making Draco laugh. "Alright, maybe Mary Jo or Mary ann., or Mary Jane."  
  
"What's up with all the Mary?" asked Hermione  
  
"I don't know," said Draco shrugging. "How about hope or Grace."  
  
"No" said Hermione.  
  
"Alright," said Draco taking her hand. "You think you can find better names." Hermione nodded and smiled. She stopped and thought for a moment. "Besides our little deal we made, if it's a girl it will be Liv and if it's a boy Conor with one n." Hermione said smirking a little.  
  
"Will it" said Draco smirking back at her. "And how are you going to break our little deal."  
  
"I don't know. I'll think of something, I mean you can't resist me." She stated smiling. Draco smiled leaned in wanting so bad to kiss her but scared she might get even weaker from the lack of air. Their lips barley touched when Draco pulled away.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a pleading face and a bit disappointed. "Please Draco it might be my last one."  
  
Draco was horrified at what he had just heard. "No Hermione don't think..."  
  
"Draco just do it," she said interrupting him. Draco leaned in once more but Hermione let out a scream, Draco quickly backed away and watched as Hermione had another contraction. He felt so bad for her he wished it were he and not she.  
  
12 Hours of Labor  
  
"Draco' called Hermione Draco wake up, upon hearing his name he quickly rushed to Hermione's side.  
  
"What's wrong baby what do you need are you okay?" he asked worried.  
  
"Draco I'm scared...I'm scared," she said as tears ran down her face mixing in with her sweat.  
  
"What are you scared?" of asked Draco.  
  
"Something's bad is going to happen I just know it I can feel it" she told him s she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen." Draco assured her as he whipped way her tears. Hermione bit her lower lip as she got another contraction. She took deep breaths in as it ended. Draco waited a while as she recovered some of her. Energy.  
  
"Draco if I die"  
  
"You're not going to die" Draco said interrupting her.  
  
"IF...If I die. Promise me... that- that you'll take care of my baby."  
  
"But that's not going"  
  
"Promise" said Hermione a little louder.  
  
"I promise," said Draco  
  
16 Hours of Labor  
  
Draco woke up again as he heard Hermione scream his name. He turned around to see nurses take Hermione away on a bed that was levitating. "Draco" Hermione called. Draco quickly got up from the sofa and ran towards the bed Hermione grabbed onto Draco's hand. "Draco I'm scared I'm scared, I'm scared," she said and she did sound truly horrified.  
  
"No, Nothings going to happen Hermione" said Draco in an effort to comfort her and calm her down. A nurse suddenly broke Hermione and Draco's hand connection as Hermione the bed and the nurses went through double doors. "I'll be waiting for you right here," He yelled as the doors closed.  
  
Draco leaned against a wall thinking about Hermione. He wanted to be in there with her wanting to make sure she was okay. As Draco continued to think what was going on past the double doors he began to fear that maybe Hermione would be to weak to deliver the baby. In the magical world they didn't have c-sections. They felt it wasn't good for the mother or the baby. Tears dripped down Draco's face as he imagined a tombstone with Hermione's name carved on it. He shivered t the thought. No nothings was going to happen to her he told himself, but for some reason he was having a hard time believing it.  
  
AN: Okay Okay, what did you guys think. There were a couple of hints in there of who might be the father. I don't know if you guys caught any of them. Well I'm really sad right now since after the next chapter it's all over I feel like this story has become part of something I do on a daily bases. I Have a question if I were to make this story original and by that I mean with my own characters and different looks but same personality and with my own places and things and I got it published would any of you buy the book? Well that's all hope you liked it and I am thinking of making the story original. But who knows. Well so long until next chapter. I didn't re- read this so it might have a few mistakes I'm sorry if there is I'm really tired I typed 2 chapters today. K I'll update the last chapter tonight if i can or tomorrow morning. Love you all Bye. 


	30. Rain of Tears

Rain of Tears  
  
Chapter 30 Rain of Tears  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" asked a Healer looking down at Draco who was seated in a chair with his face buried in his hand. Draco looked up at the man and nodded as he stood up.  
  
"How is she?" he immediately asked worried.  
  
"Well the child is really weak it can't really breath on it own yet, were not sure if the child will live." Said the healer.  
  
"What about my wife?" asked Draco as he stopped and thought what he had called Hermione? Hermione wasn't Draco's wife yet but after everything they went through and everything they did they should be consider husband and wife.  
  
"Your wife." Said the man biting her lower lip. "She wishes to tell you about her condition her self. You may find her in room 206 it's a few halls down."  
  
"Thank you" said Draco as he rushed to find the room the man had said he would find Hermione.  
  
Draco found the room and with trembling hands he slowly opened the door. Hermione was lying on a bed with her eyes closed. Draco slowly walked up to her scared to make any noise. Draco carefully placed his hands on top of hers. She was so pale Draco needed to touch her just to make sure she was still alive. Hermione's eyelids fluttered open upon Draco's touch. "Hey" she said in barley a whisper, as Draco lifted her palm and placed a few kisses on it.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Draco already knowing the answer. Hermione looked horrible, you could tell she was on the edge of death, and Draco knew it he didn't need Hermione to tell him, he could feel it.  
  
"I-I...I'm dieing."  
  
"No.No you can't be," said Draco trying to keep any tears from falling down.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly, "but I am," she said. "I wanted to tell you myself."  
  
"No you can't be."  
  
"But it's true. The healers told me...that...I'm to weak." Said Hermione taking deep breaths in between words. Draco let out a short sob and a single tear ran down his face. "They said the longest I'll live is 12 hours." Hermione closed her eyes trying to get more energy to go on.  
  
"There has to be a spell or potion" said Draco but stopped as Hermione shock her head.  
  
"There isn't Draco. It's my time to go."  
  
"Don't be silly you're not dieing, you just had a child your weak. Your going to live I know you will." Said Draco, but the truth was he knew Hermione wasn't going to she was never really strong and Hermione could sense Draco wasn't saying the truth.  
  
"Don't lie, you never were good at lying." Said Hermione a smile creeping up on the corner of her lips.  
  
"Shhhh..." said Draco placing a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything."  
  
But Hermione continued, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for making you fall in love with me." Draco bared his on the bed sheets as Hermione slowly picked up her had and ran her fingers through his silky hair. Her eye's watered up as she thought of the fact that, that might be the last time she might get to feel Draco's hair.  
  
"If I knew I was going to die...I-I would have never said I love you. I would have never said I would marry you." Draco couldn't take it he began to sob uncontrollably. "If you hadn't fallen in love with me... you would be happy somewhere else... with... someone else and not crying for me."  
  
"No Hermione...NO I could never love any one besides you. You are everything to me." Hermione smiled weakly  
  
"Meeting you Draco was the best thing that ever happened in my life."  
  
"No... No your life's not over you will experience many more wonderful things." He said trying t convince her so she wouldn't give in to her dieing.  
  
"Imagine 1 year ago we were fighting and now your hear crying for me while I'm dieing."  
  
"No, No" Draco didn't want to hear her talk like that. "You're not going to die. You can't leave me now you can't. I can't live without you." He said as he kissed her hands a few times.  
  
"I know you are afraid of living without me. I'm afraid of living without you too. But I'm not afraid of death" said Hermione raising her voice slightly to show her courage. "But being without you" Draco looked up at Hermione his looking like glass. "That is the worst thought in my head... for I don't know how I'll go on... without you by my side." She stopped and closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Don't say these things. I'm here now, I will always be by your side, and you will live through this." Said Draco not really wanting to let himself believe that Hermione's life was reaching its end.  
  
"If god wishes me to be with him there is nothing that con stop him from taking me."  
  
"NO NO" screamed Draco "I'm not going to let you go. You can't give in you can't. I need you, I need you."  
  
"I promise," said Hermione as she brushed his hair while he cried on her lap. "You will never be alone."  
  
"I wish I was the one dieing and not you."  
  
"I...I ...I" but Hermione stopped as Draco placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"I can't let you go. You mean too much to me. You've become to much a part of my life." Said Draco sobbing in between words.  
  
"Draco please take care of the baby"  
  
"No No don't start," said Draco "please Hermione don't... don't go don't leave me"  
  
"I'm going to miss you Draco," she said cleaning his tears. For I know I'll be lonesome without you, even in heaven. No matter what people might say that heaven is paradise, paradise is where you are. I love you Draco, I love you so much."  
  
"NO HERMIONE NO" Draco yelled as she shut her eyelids and gave into her death. "No Hermione don't go, you can't. You can't give in...you can't leave me you can't" Once Draco realized that Hermione wasn't going to respond again or open her eyelids. He whipped his tears with the back of his hand, placed a last kiss on her sweet lips, and laid down next to her wishing that her death would pass on to him and he would die as well.  
  
It rained that night for Draco did not have enough tears to cry over the lost of his one true love. That rainy day was forever remembered in Draco's memory as the Rain of Tears  
  
Draco lay there holding on to Hermione for about an hour, just remembering all the wonderful times they had together until the nurses came to take her away. Draco remained in the room just thinking about her wishing ill intentions for himself and death. He felt there was no life without Hermione he pulled out his pocketknife and stared at it. It was so beautiful so enchanting to him. This small figure that could end his life and bring him closer to Hermione. Draco slowly raised the knife.  
  
Suddenly a nurse walked in "Mr. Malfoy?" She asked. Draco quickly put away the pocketknife. "I was wondering if you would like to see your child." Draco had forgotten about the baby."  
  
"It's not my child" Draco said as he followed the women down the hall.  
  
"Well that's not what your wife told us." Draco followed as the women led him to a room full of babies protected by what seemed to be a magical orb. Draco looked at the baby, which the women had pointed out to be Hermione's. "She's doing a lot better then she was and the healers say that she is going to live."  
  
Draco smiled as he stared at the baby. It was the most beautiful thing in the world and it seemed to bring new hope into his life, but then it was immediately destroyed as he remembered that the baby wasn't his. He smiled up at the women. "The healers say you will probably be able to take her home at the end of the week." Draco's eye's filled up with tears. "All she needs is a name," said the women  
  
"Liv" said Draco "her name is Liv." The women smiled as she wrote the Childs name on some papers.  
  
They say that a mother gets to pick between her baby and her life. Hermione had picked the life of her child giving up her life so the baby could live.  
  
Tears Dripped down Draco's face as he watched the child, she looked just like Hermione except one thing she had ...  
  
....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

.... .

...  
  
SILVER EYES!  
  
AN: Well that's all. I hope you liked it. I know you all didn't want me to kill Hermione but I can't write happy ending stories someone always has to die in my stories. Please Please tell me what you thought of it. And if you cried even a little tell me. And for those of you how didn't get the hints of who the father was in the last chapter, it's how Hermione and Draco talked Draco always said MY child and Hermione said YOUR baby. So now you know. Well I have to thank you all for sticking with me for the past five or 6 months I love you all. Thank you soooooo much for your reviews. I am trying to turn the story original and this is what I have named the characters tell me what you think.  
  
Hermione – Selene. Draco – James. Ron – Gabe. Harry – William. Ginny – May. Pansy – Amelia. If I ever published it, it would be called Rain of tears under the name Jaqueline m. Well now I have to thank a few people. Thanks to Nat and Britt who really helped me with some of the ideas and always supported me and to Nat who got me hooked on fan fic. Thanks to you both also for criticizing it so much as well.  
  
My heart is kind of empty right now. I feel really sad that's it's all over. Thank you all so much. Well good-bye. THAT'S ALL FOKES. Tear


End file.
